Princess Luka and the Grand Magic Games
by RoseRian
Summary: Luka Scarlet, Sister of the Lost Erza but once reunited Luka has to decide between her Sister and Guild or the Council and the Dragons Sequel to Luka, Princess of Fairies. You can read this without the Prequel! It is not fully on the anime..
1. Seven Bloody Years

**Here we go! This is the Sequel to Luka, Princess of Fairies  
>Guess where this is going!<br>I want to thank you guys for the review and pm's I got from people. **

**I want to warn you guys that I won't be following the anime completely. I keep the arc but for example I can or will switch characters. I'm not sure yet but for example (not sure yet) Elfman for Luka. But that wasn't what I had in mind.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Seven Bloody Years<p>

It had been seven bloody years. Well not fully seven years since I left Fairy Tail. Oh me? I'm Luka Scarlet. People of Fairy Tail will think that I'm dead because I promised Bisca and the others to visit. But I didn't.  
>Why not you would think?<br>Because the fact that my sister wouldn't be there, that hurts too much. I ran away from my feelings. No one would understand anyway.

I actually am on a job from the Magic Council, not that I have spoken to Lahar or Dronbalt at all for five years. I sent them letters if I need them but that is rare. I didn't really care to let them know about me. They gave me a quest to find Jellal and to find Dragons. Yes I found Jellal, piece of cake. No I didn't hand him in. Why would I? He convinced me, that thanks to Crime Sorcière, he and Ultear and Meredy were doing something that was right. Besides he had been totally brainwashed by Zeref. And hell yeah I've meet that guy, let's say that we wouldn't be close friends ever. He is one big weirdo, Zeref I mean. Jellal has his moments. Zeref summoned Acnologia, I know it for sure. He was the one that killed my sister. Funny, it was Zeref-Jellal that told my sister when she was around seven, that I was dead. Hear, hear the sarcasm.

I have been on the road to find the Dragons for five years. Some part of the year, the influence of the Grand Magic Games brought me back to the city of Crocus, the capital of Fiore. It felt like the Dragons were there, but of course they weren't. Jellal and I even went together but with capes, so people couldn't see our faces. This was when I joined Crime Sorcière for a couple of months. It was difficult to convince Ultear Milkovich. Something with Crime Sorcière only being for people who sinned, and I haven't sinned enough. Besides that she didn't want me to step into the darkness the way they did. (They as in Jellal, Meredy and Ultear herself). However I forced Jellal to accept me and help train my magical power. Ultear helped me come into Second Origin. Which helped me and get a better idea of my Earth Dragon's Power. Not that I used Second Origin too much. It was weird for me to stay with the three of them. They seemed to know each other so much better. Especially Ultear and Meredy seemed very close. It made me think about my sister and I. However she wasn't here anymore. With the years I of course turned older, I was even older than Laxus in the end. Only one year. I wondered daily, how it would be if they were still here. If I stayed at Fairy Tail. How was Bisca doing, how was Asuka-chan? It made me sad but I kept on going. I would find Cordelia! I need to find someone of my old family.

"Look, we need to join the Grand Magic Games." I said once we joined each other again around a fire. "How do you want to do that. You are the only one in a Guild. And yours always end up last." Ultear didn't mean to insult my Guild, I must know that by now but she always made me flare up my temper. "I know that! That's the problem!" I looked at Jellal. "The Dragon essence is coming from the Capital and it is always around the Dragon King Festival", which had a name change and was now the Grand Magic Games. "I know something. You, Luka, should try and find the source closely. Let the three of us handle this." I nodded, I should trust Jellal by now. Besides it felt great to be on my own again for a while. I was up to this!

The next morning I left, on foot. No carriages for me since well I couldn't handle that very well. It was quite a walk to Crocus but I had a few days before the preparation for the Grand Magic Games started. I should hurry up though. I slowly started to think while I was walking. Nothing could distract me, the environment wasn't new. I had walked this route too much. What was Jellal up to? I had been deceived! There was something he didn't want to tell me, what he was doing right now, and I forgot to ask him. I was so easy. He must have known I wanted to be alone for a few days. This made my mood, not much better. "Please help us!" I looked up to see I've reached a village. Great, there was a job. This could distract me enough. I took a sprint. I was in the mountains, that was our hideout. Maybe four days walking to Crocus. I believed Jellal and the others would take a carriage to the other side or whatever they wanted to go. So we would meet in five or six days in Crocus. Maybe seven, if this took long. Mountain villages, never save.  
>Someone passed me in a hurry. His or her face was covered by a scarf. "Stop that person!" Normally I didn't do well on orders. Yeah yeah I know, mature for a 24 year old. Man that sounded old. Five years older than Erza would ever be. Whatever. Stop thinking about it. I turned around and ran after the person. "Hold it!" I yelled but that person would be really stupid if it stopped. Thank god I was an Earth Mage.<br>So I stopped. Stamped my foot on the ground to grow a short wall of rocks, where this person fell over and I ran towards it. "Maybe, you should watch where you walk." I pulled the scarf and looked in the face of a guy from around fifteen and a familiar face. "Bash?" I said surprised. "Luka?" He yelled in my face. "What the hell are you doing?!" I pulled the stuff out of his hands. "Are you an idiot? Stealing things? Don't tell me that your mother agrees with this or that she is sick again. What are you doing so far away from Hargeon?" Bash didn't say anything to me, yes he called me an old woman. So I hit him on the head. We didn't got along on the first job that I met him. I have seen him in Hargeon a few times, talked but never really liked him. Lisanna was better with him, even socially awkward Juvia was better with this kid than I was. "Bash, do you want me to hand you in to the council? I'm on my way." I lied. He shook his head quickly. "Than let's make a deal. I will give you money for whatever you want, if it's necessary. But I'll bring this back to the owner." I stood up and helped Bash up. He had grown a lot. Definitely around the age of Romeo, maybe a bit older. Whatever. "Wait here. I can trace you, you know that." So I walked back to the village and handed the woman her jewellery. I knew that Bash was running away. I let him. I didn't feel like tracing him. He would come into trouble again and in the end, he will be a request for one guild to get him and hand him over to the Council. He was too young for now. I felt sorry for him to grow up like this. What would Lisanna do? I shook my head, no time to think about Lisanna. The woman thanked me, I shrugged and continued throughout the mountains. Whatever.

Why could my trips never end up without any problems? And why would I not be a person to simply walk away from it. I arrived in Crocus after six days. I had a messages from Meredy where we would meet. They were here today. I told them that I was on my way, almost in Crocus back to the time I could talk to her thanks to the Body Link she made. Or whatever her magic was called. Sense Link? I don't know. It was almost like telepathic although she could feel what I feel and so on. When I arrived in Crocus, I arrived in the far North of the town. Not even close to the centre. This City was so big. You definitely needed more than a week to see everything. I have been here a lot thanks to the Grand Magic Events.

So I arrived and I think I sort of attract it but there was a robbery or whatever kind of attack in the church. No one.. attacks the church. I am not a believer in anything since I lost my sister but no one dared to do that when I was around. Time to have some fun and put out all my frustrations. So I ran the last few steps towards that. "Ah Luka!" People knew me too well. I made a big name for myself. Luka, Princess of Fairies. In honour to my sister: Titania Erza, Queen of the Fairies. I stuck to the name. "Time to show off." I muttered before I entered the church and made a few moves to show the thieves that I was not their regular pink bimbo that couldn't do anything. "I warn you guys. Put that back where it belongs and I let you go. Otherwise I will fight." They laughed. I would do to if a person singlehanded wanted to out done three guys. Bulky guys. I was a slender little girl. Haha, not.  
>"Earth Dragon's Roar!" I started but I didn't want to destroy the church too much, this was annoying cuz it blocked my abilities. Ah well I could fix the floor. Did they want to be robbed and held their building? Or did they want to be saved and get a new building from the Council. Everything I destroyed was saved by the Council because they needed me to look for the Dragons. "Earth Dragon's High Kick!" Okay two against one was piece of cake. I just silently admitted that three against one was quite a challenge. "Lightning Blast." I jumped away and looked angry at the three guys in front of me. However they were hurt. Did one of them cast magic on me? Hallucinations? I only knew one guy with the ability of Lightning. Actually two but that was a different story. I shook my head. No time to think about Laxus.<br>Thinking his name only made my heart beat faster. Laxus Dreyar, Master's Grandchild. Although I would never call him that. We only meet once and because of his fight against Grimoire Heart's Master. I fell in love with him. I only realized when he was gone. I never was the type to fall in love that easily. I don't understand what he had done to me. However he was gone. Just like my sister.  
>I had to jump a few more times because they attacked me simply because I was distracted. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" I stumbled backwards and fell. I looked at the guys that kept trying to attack me but they were hit by some kind of gun attack. Evergreen. However Evergreen was stuck on the same Island as my sister and Laxus. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Stop using your magic against me!" I launched a couple of attacks. I felt tears coming up but I wouldn't show them my weakness, I would not admit to the hallucinations. I knew that Evergreen and Laxus couldn't be here. They were stuck on an Island that disappeared, on an Island that was attacked by Acnologia, no one could survive that much of Ethernano as Hibiki Lates said. One of the Trimens of the Guild Blue Pegasus. He had the magic of Archive, he knew that information.<br>Together with Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, My sister Erza, Happy, Charla, Lily, Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Juvia, Gray, Freed, Bickslow, Cana, Gildarts and Master.

I scrubbed away the first few tears with my sleeve. "I won't forgive you." I launched a few attacks. "Yami no Ecriture.", "I won't forgive you!" I yelled louder. I didn't care that one of them collapsed. One less. I didn't care if it was me. "Earth Dragon's Roar~!", "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" My roar was a storm of earth of rocks. But it was filled with lightning. I totally blew a hole in the wall but how could I use lightning? I took a step back and bumped into someone. When I turned around I gasped, before me. The only one I knew that used Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. I felt my knees buckle and I almost fell if he didn't catch me. How in the world: "Laxus?"  
>"Oh please they call you the Princess of Fairies?" I looked passed him, the guy I couldn't believe he stood in front me. I must have been hit by their hallucinations. Although I felt his hands on both my upper arms. It was the Evergreen-Hallucination that said that but she smiled at me. "Ever," I whispered and I felt my body tremble. I didn't want to cry. I just wished to see Erza. "Are you alright?", "Alright? Alright?" I looked up and looked at Bickslow and his dolls or babies as he called them. "You look so real." I felt the tears coming and I couldn't stop them. I put my head against Laxus chest. I could even hear a real heartbeat. "Stop touching Laxus like that!" Obviously Freed-Hallucination. "We are real Luka. We are here." I stiffened. Laxus, telling me he was here. He was real. I lay my hand on his chest and looked up. "You are.. alive?" I could barely speak the words. If Laxus was alive? My heart began beating very heard and my cheeks turned red, no doubt. If Laxus survived? Would the others survive too? I couldn't care less about Freed his words but I jumped up and reached Laxus neck. I pulled myself closer to him in a hug. Laxus was alive!<p> 


	2. A Date with Laxus?

**Chapter two~  
>So like the same with Luka, Princess of Fairies I'm going to post every Saturday. (If I don't forget it. Jk)<br>However this is the sequel and I have the feeling I can do so much more with Luka because she is older and maybe a bit depressed but less whiny in the way of Erza. So here I go with some Luka and Laxus.. moments...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Date with Laxus?!<strong>

I quickly took a step back from Laxus and smiled. I didn't care if it was weird or not but seeing the four of them, it was what made me happy. But to be a bit more normally I quickly hugged Evergreen, although she was the one that pushed me away, instead of Laxus. "Why don't you come with us for lunch?" Evergreen said and Bickslow smiled at me. Freed looked less happy. "Lunch.. aaahw.. I can't." I almost said that I could but I remembered Jellal. Jellal… Oh this was going to be a great meeting with this Blue-haired guy again. I would hit him in the face this time. Ultear wasn't going to stop me! "How about Diner?" Evergreen said and I never thought that she would like me that much, I couldn't believe that she asked me out. Not in that way!  
>"Diner is fine.", "We will meet you at the Fountain. You know in the City Centre?" I nodded at Laxus and watched them walk out of the church. "See you tonight." Laxus said and I waved, until I realised someone was looking at me. I turned around to see the wall that collapsed. "Oh about that." I first have to arrange that before I could totally run away to meet up with Meredy and Ultear. Not forget the betrayer Jellal. A new check on the way to the Council, they must be really glad to have picked me. I did honour the way of Fairy Tail: Destruction!<p>

I couldn't wait for my diner with Laxus, I mean with Raijinshu. I have to hurry and meet up with Crime Sorcière!  
>"Where were you?" Ultear looked a bit pissed of anyway. "Same question to you guys. I had walked here all the way and here you guys are being the lazy people with a carriage. Oh and you forgot to mention the fact THAT YOU MEET MY SISTER ALONG THE WAY!" I felt myself shaking with anger while my three companions looked at each other. "Why didn't you talk to me!" I pointed at Jellal. He was the one that send me away to go to Crocus on my own while he could hang out with my Sister. "Now everybody thinks I'm dead. They already thought that but if I had come with you! Am I a secret you want to keep for Erza? Is Erza someone you want to keep a secret from me? Do you want her simply for yourself? Well to tell you something: that's not going to work. I thought she was dead but you knew. You knew and you didn't tell. Well sorry for you but your plan failed. I bumped into Raijinshu. I met Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed. You know the four of them supposed to be stuck on Tenrou Island. They told me how they got back and they told me everyone was alive. Something that you should have done. This time I will beat you to show you my pain and anger, this time Ultear should not stop me. I trusted you! Why! Jellal explain to me, why you behave like this? If you want to show yourself and redeem yourself, than why lie to me?" Later I regretted a few of my words, especially the last but well yeah I said things in my anger.<br>"Let me explain," He started but I held up my hand. "No, don't." I didn't want to hear. "Ultear didn't want me to hang out too long with Crime Sorcière so here I go. I will see you at the Games. I know what we have to do. I will look for the source of the Dragons and you will look for Zeref. If I find some clues I will find you guys." Man I felt really angry, so without more words I walked away from the three of them. I didn't even glance back. I felt most of all betrayed by Jellal. He should have known better. When did he find out? How long had he known?

I ran into the city and tried to calm down and walk normally to not let everyone pay too much attention to me. I had to decide what I wanted to do, find Erza now and… and what? I didn't know but could I? I won't say it out loud but I was afraid of what the rest of Fairy Tail was going to say with my return. I have to come up with a great strategy before I would walk in. Maybe Laxus and the others already had told the others about me. "Wha," I quickly ran around the corner and pushed myself against the wall of the alley. "Gray-sama say aah." I looked around the corner to see Juvia and Gray. Of course the whole Guild was here and Crocus was big but I had to bump into Gray and Juvia eating Ice Cream. Haha ice Cream for an Ice Mage. I looked to my left and followed the alley quickly to not bump into them again. Stupid! I should have just go to the right and meet up with Juvia and Gray. Juvia, was one of my old team mates. They still looked so young, just like Raijinshu.

There were a lot of people at some point and of course I shouldn't be too curious but I wiggled my way through, but quickly hid behind someone else because I should have known: Lucy, Natsu and Happy where there. But also a strong Dragon-ish essence. Not the one I was looking for though. Not exactly. I recognised them from Weekly Sorcerer. The Twin Dragon Slayers. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Sabertooth Members. Sabertooth was the strongest Guild in Fiore at this point. Only because Fairy Tail lost a lot of potential. I should hurry to the Fountain in the City Centre, it was almost time for me to meet up with Evergreen and the rest but I wanted to see Natsu and Lucy.  
>However this essence coming from the Twin Dragons. Maybe I should pay more attention to them. Although I already figured out right now that Sting was a person with a lot of arrogance. Rogue, the Black-haired Mage was more quiet so I couldn't really place him. Ugh only looking at them talking about Dragon Slayers made me want to puke. The arrogance the Twin Dragons held. I turned around and walked away. Natsu could do this on his own, he didn't need me in the slightest. I could hear the Exceed explain about the three Generations of Dragon Slayers. I waited, I was with my back to them but I could hear Natsu ask for their Dragons. I wanted to know about their Dragons. Maybe I was already looking for two more Dragons, would they be together with Igneel? I wondered if they knew about me. "I will give it to you straight. The Dragons that taught us Dragon Slayer Magic were slain by our own hand." The anger that subdued during the afternoon burst in again. I looked over my shoulder. I knew immediately that I hated the two of them, how dare they be so arrogant about the death of their own parent, slain by their own hands. I didn't listen anymore. I had to hurry to meet up with Evergreen but "Natsu, beat them up." I whispered, he wouldn't hear me. He wouldn't know I was here but damn the guts from Sting and Rogue. "Sorry I'm late!" I yelled across the centre plaza. "Huh?" Only Laxus was there. So I wasn't that late. "Let's go." He said though and I followed him. "Where are the others?" He shrugged. "Not here." I figured that one out by myself.<br>So now I had dinner with only Laxus? I blushed but quickly brushed it off and looked at something else. "So tell me what happened." Laxus told me about the first Master saving the Island and pulling it underwater. It needed seven years to recover. For him it felt like he had been gone for a month. "Everyone became so old." He teased and believe me Laxus and teasing is probably very rare. His conversation with me looked like it was forced, he didn't look at me and if he did, he looked angry. Still I listened and I was glad. "Why didn't you go back to the Guild?", "I didn't want to break everyone their concentration." What a bullshit, Luka. I said to myself. However Laxus nodded but I don't think he believed me. Just like I didn't believe Evergreen or the others with the idea that something came between and they couldn't come anymore. Dammit Ever, how did you know?

We talked and eat and I learned what had happened since their return. "We saved the world some time from a Clockwork and an huge Phoenix and well that was it." I laughed about his nonchalance but it was better than Sting and Rogue their arrogance. I believed Laxus had some arrogance too but he didn't show me now. "I'm just glad you are okay." We said at the same time and I quickly looked away from his face. "What have you been up to?" He asked. So I told about the Council and my request to find the Dragons. I left the Jellal part out.  
>"I need to be back at the Inn before Midnight." Laxus said after we talked and talked and had annoying silence moments. "You want to come? So you know where we stay." I nodded because I simply didn't want to leave his side yet. I followed him to the Honeybone Inn. He held my hand and pulled me inside. "You have to talk to Master." Not yet please! However the clock sprang to Midnight and Laxus was called for by Mirajane. I followed him without anyone looking at me. I had pulled the hood of my cape over my hair and face. I would talk to them as soon as Laxus was doing the something. "We need to enter the Grand Magic Games Elimination Round," Mirajane said. "It's good to see you again by the way Luka." I flashed a smile. Never try to keep a secret for Mirajane Strauss, it never works. There were two paths going to a Labyrinth, I saw Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy running on the path. Followed by Elfman. "Ahw not my brother." Mirajane muttered, although she didn't look sad. "Let's go." I looked at the others in the room. Gajeel, Juvia (whom smiled broadly at me) and.. Mystogan. My smile faltered. "I will talk to you later Juvia." I squeezed her hands, "Juvia is glad with that." She stepped on the path. "I will root for you." I said and I became bold for a second, I kissed Laxus his cheek and quickly waved them off. He glanced back at me a few times and it made me happy.<p> 


	3. Hello euh I'm home

**It is Fairy Tail Day~ Although not a big fan of the new arc, it has it's interesting moments. If you are following an Ice Trail a story about Gray.. the new chapter is up today! But on the other hand here is my Chapter Three. With this new Sequel I have no idea where to stop. I am reading the manga so maybe I will continue throughout the Tartarus Arc but that is a long way to go, so we'll see.  
>Thanks for coming back or otherwise: Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy your stay hihi.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Hello euh… I'm home!<strong>

I jumped off the balcony. If I wanted to do this straight, I have to wait till everyone was back and walk into the Inn and explain what happened. I sighed, great I didn't like a big audience. I looked down from the roof that I just jumped on and saw Lisanna and Happy on their way. There was a deep frown on both their faces and I couldn't resist but follow. I heard them: Wendy and Charla were lost. They had no idea where the two of them were. The City was a very big City, just like Happy said. I smiled but this would be easy if you could trace the whole town. I jumped down the roof and walked the steps on the bridge. "Well lucky for the four of you." I removed the hood and looked up to my fellow Guild-members. If you could still call me a Guild member. "Luka!" I took a step back because the impact Happy made in my chest. A bit weird but I allowed him for this time. I hugged him back. "It's good to see you Happy. Lisanna. Nab. Romeo." They all stared at me, no words that came. "Yeah let's have the welcome back party later. I will help find Wendy. I can trace her essence throughout the town." I said in order to stop the silence.  
>Lisanna quickly came out of the trance that she was put in thanks to my appearance. She took quick steps towards me and stood before me, it was only a matter of seconds. She looked at me with an angry face before she pulled me close and hugged me. "I'm so glad that you are alive." I smiled and held her too because the feeling was mutual. "Let's go find Wendy." I jumped up on the rail of the Bridge and closed my eyes. I knew Wendy her essence so I could skip on all the rest of the impressions of this enormous city. This could take a few minutes and I hoped that Lisanna would take the opportunity to gather people. There must be something wrong, Wendy would never walk off like this.<br>"Tell Warren I found her," I opened my eyes and looked at the Labyrinth up in the air. "She is in the Light Palace, Mercurius." I jumped off the rail and looked at Lisanna and Happy. Romeo and Nab would hopefully find the others and tell them. I caressed Romeo through his hair. "It is good to see you." I muttered before I quickly took of with Lisanna, towards the palace. We had some distance to cover but at least no one was in our way. Everyone around the City were sitting at pubs or sitting at the rails of bridges to look up to the Sky Labyrinth. Erza was so close yet so far away.

The Palace was really big and I've never been there yet, I could feel Wendy her essence from this point. Only there were guards in front of the palace. Which of course is logical, it would be weird to allow people inside the Palace's walls after midnight, right?  
>I let Lisanna handle the words, I wasn't good with company. Imagine almost five years being alone or otherwise join Jellal, Ultear and Meredy. Not the real conversational people. Lisanna explained that someone of our Guild who was meant to participate in the elimination round, right now, was missing. "I'm an Earth Mage and her essences comes from the Palace. The Gardens I think. We are very close." I buttered in. The Guards looked from Lisanna to me, to Happy and so on. "His Majesty looks forward to the Grand Magic Games. You can look in the courtyard, if you say she is there." A look at me. I nodded and passed them with Lisanna and Happy right behind me. "Thanks," I heard her, see that's what I meant. I'm not social.<br>The whole Courtyard looked like a labyrinth so I focused when we got inside to place the feeling. Sometimes I had to check again to check left from right but we quickly found her. Happy found her first because he flew in front of me and Lisanna.  
>I stood a bit awkward while Happy held Charla and Lisanna rose Wendy. "Wait, maybe she is wounded." We checked but couldn't find any outer wounds, but their magic power was almost gone. Wendy woke up but she couldn't tell us more information than we already knew. "Don't force yourself. We have to bring you to a doctor." I said and watched Warren and the others come in. Alzack and Max pointed at me and I cursed, I should have lifted my hood over my facebefore they came. "L-L-L" Alzack stuttered. "Yes Alzack, nice seeing you again. You've changed. Hey Max." Warren seemed to be less surprised but I didn't care for now. He would maybe freak out later. I followed the three men when they lifted Wendy and brought her to the Hospital Wing of Domus Flau. That's where I took my queue and left. I would come back later. This was so difficult that I couldn't decide what to do.<p>

I took my refuge at the roof opposite of the Honey Bone Inn. So I could watch but they couldn't see me. I covered my pink hair with the Hood of my cape. I should look for the Dragon's Essence but here I was, staring at the Inn. Laxus his team returned and I had the feeling, he looked up at the roof. Did second generation Dragon Slayers, as Lecter called it, also have this great sense of smell?  
>A few moments later Erza returned and I held my breath, as if she could hear me. Natsu looked up, the same as Laxus had done. Although Laxus his eyes had shifted around my hiding place, Natsu seemed to look directly at me. "Something wrong?" Erza said and he finally looked away. He shrugged and entered the inn.<br>It was only a matter of seconds before Erza busted out of the Inn again and looked around. Everywhere but up here. "Where is she?" I felt a chill going down my spine. "If you smelled her Natsu, if you have seen her Happy, why didn't you tell me!" Was this my moment? I think so. I jumped down, I hope gracefully. I might have been a bit smaller than Erza back when I was seventeen, now we had the same height. Now I was exactly five years older. I dropped the hood and she stared at me. Angry, hopeful, happy and she was crying. "Luka.", "Erza!" I ran towards her, I will always be the little sister. No matter if I was older or not. I flung myself into her strong arms and hoped to never leave again. I would never be a 24 year old as long as Erza was near me. I started to cry too. I missed my guild, I have missed my friends. Not only the ones whom had been stuck on Tenrou but also Bisca, Laki, Max, Warren, Alzack, Macao and all the others. How could I have left without ever returning? There was so much regret that I felt and it became worse when Erza finally let go of me.

She pulled me into the Inn and as usual with Fairy Tail, it was very loud and noisy. To celebrate the Team's Victory. Erza was participating in the Grand Magic Games. I looked at Laxus who stood in a corner with Freed and Bickslow. He didn't look up to me. However someone said my name and soon enough all the ruckus died out and everyone was looking at me. "Euh.. Hey.. I'm home." I said and I shrugged and looked probably very uncomfortable. Suddenly the cheering began again and I heard people say my name. Cana handed me a pitcher. Bisca hugged me so tight I thought she almost killed me. Natsu screamed he wanted to have a match with me. He never has done that before so it made my smile only wider.  
>I would never have guessed that I would miss these people, my family so much. To see their smiles, why would I have guessed that they would be angry. Why in my right mind, did it never came up to me that they would be happy to see me? Bisca chatted to me and brought me to Master and I couldn't stop smiling and crying at it. I wiped my tears every five seconds so no one would see. "Let's have a toast on Luka and Fairy Tail making it into the Grand Magic Games!", "Oi!" Everyone said and lifted their cups. It was quiet for a few seconds because people were drinking.<p>

"It's good to see you again." I looked up from my chat with Bisca and Alzack about their daughter. "Ah. Laxus." His smile was really nice and he waved away Bisca and Alzack. Bisca raised her eyebrow at me and I smiled. "I wanted to thank you before I left." My turn to raise my eyebrow. He blushed. "You know what I'm talking about." I began to blush too and nodded. "How about your team? What happened?" Laxus looked at me and grinned. "You will see tomorrow." With that he walked off. I had no idea what he meant but I wondered what I should do. Erza drank too much and gave me a speech about the rules if you left the Guild, to never give away information about clients. As if I could recall any.  
>Second. Never use contacts from during the guild for personal guild. As if I could recall that.<br>Third. Live out your life with all your might.  
>And then she started to cry and held me again while shortly after that bullying Jet and Droy. "Besides if you want to date Laxus. I'm 100% behind you." I looked at her in surprise. Whaaaaat? How did she know? She winked at me and stood up, stretched and said she was off to bed.I wondered if she really had drank that much of that it was a stupid excuse to tell this to me.<br>I stayed to see everyone, one by one go to bed. For the preparation for tomorrow. I simply didn't feel the need to sleep myself. I had to look up the Dragon's Essence, or I guess I had to.


	4. Solution to my problem!

**Hey everyone~  
>I've had so many ideas and so many school work that I started a notepad with all inspirationideas for other Fairy Tail Fanfics or any other fanfics. However school takes up too much time. My Juvia plush only has a body and is still headless.  
>It took me quite some last minute moments to write this chapter today so it's not as good as normal I'm sorry!<br>Hope you enjoy your weekend!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Solution to my problem<strong>

I have to come up with a plan. A good plan. Do I have to search for Lahar and tell him the deal is done? That it's over, that I won't look for the Dragons anymore. What would I do. Would I stay in the Guild? With Erza and Laxus or..  
>What?<br>Could I make a combination of the both of them and stay in the guild and work for the Council? The first day of the Grand Magic Games was starting. I had promised Laxus to be there and I had promised Erza. Or maybe not so much promised Laxus as well accepted his invitation to see tomorrow.  
>So here I was in Domus Flau, leaning on the balustrade close to the Fairy Tail place. I wouldn't join because I first have to figure out what I was going to do. I planted my hands on the rocks and looked at the ground. I couldn't see the other Fairy Tail members but I could at least see the field. It was Fairy Tail, eighth ranked. Immediately they were boo-ed. I smiled beause they would turn that around, would they not? I wondered if people still thought that Erza and I looked alike. Right now we had our hairs in the same style. High ponytail, she had a bow though and I didn't. Her hair was scarlet-red, mine soft pink. My hair was only shorter. Had it first been around my knees, now I had it around my shoulders. Was a lot easier to work with.<br>However I had no eyes for the fact if people looked at me. Where was Laxus? After my sister her team came Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel. Blue Pegasus was after that and I felt a tiny smile in the corner of my lips. Hibiki. I have had a few letters from him and it was good to see him. Maybe I should go over and say hi, well not now clearly but well I wouldn't. I didn't want him to think that... that I mabye liked him, I didn't want him to think anything.  
>After them Lamia Scale. Lyon Vastia, I've seen him before. A lot though I never really liked him that much.<p>

Third Team: Raven Tail. I gasped, I would never expect a dark-guild to join. I looked over the balustrade to see Master. However I couldn't. He was probably very angry and I joined him in that. The council must have said that they were not a dark-guild anymore but that didn't mean I would trust them. My hands changed into fist. I would love to jump onto the field and push them but of course I couldn't. I have to let Natsu handle this during the battles. He would do a nice job, as revenge.  
>I looked around and found the master of Raven Tail. Master his son and Laxus his father. I would risk exposure but I focused my eyes on him while my Earth power found a way to him and made a quick scan. Our eyes met but I quickly looked away without breaking off. Nothing, it seemed as if he was not even standing there. I looked back at the field to scan the members of Raven Tail but my eyes were taken to another place and the enthusiasm of Chapati Rola, the voice-over person. Or whatever his function was. My mouth fell open but quickly turned into a grin. Fairy Tail Team B and there was Laxus. And Juvia. My eyes met Laxus for a short minute and I waved while he nodded at me. Of course it would look stupid if he waved back at me. That was so not his character right.<p>

Last team was none other than Sabertooth and I felt this essence that I've been looking for and I quickly tore my glance from Laxus to the twin Dragons. Was it them? Did they give of the strong Dragon Power? Should I make a scan? Should I.. what sh-  
>I almost toppled over the balustrade because someone pushed me in the back. Thank god I was an earth mage and put myself right back up. Shees elbows in your lower back was horrible. "Sorry about that, but it was so cool~ how you put yourself back." I looked into the face of Jason, the reporter of Weekly Sorcerer. "Aaah!" He pointed at me and I quickly pushed my hand against his mouth. "Ssssst. It's a surprise. Could you keep it this time?" I said with a sneer because man this guy was the Queen of gossip. Yes Queen. Jason nodded and I removed my hand. "That's so cool." He whispered. If someone should go to a course to stop saying the same word all over again it was Jason.<br>"Well I'll be off than.", "Ah Jason?" I grabbed his upper arm. "I have a favour to ask!"

~

I sighed, this was going to take all my actresses-classes. Which I never had. I had changed my outfit to not look like a big supporter of whatever. I had to look like a reporter. Thank god did I convince Jason to give this to me. I had to pay him but whatever. I had to get close to the twin dragons without them knowing who I was. I had borrowed Levy her glasses. Changed into a black tubeskirt from Erza and borrowed a white blouse from Mirajane. This was absolutely ridicules. Besides I wasn't in the mood for this. The first round was over and I wanted to run down and talk to Gray and Juvia. They had no points in the first round and the one from Raven Tail, only attacked Gray. I balled my fist again. Not fair. I couldn't wait for their payback. Right this moment was the battle between Flare and Lucy. Lucy her moment to shine went great until... I don't know exactly what happened. Although I heard her scream a name. I rather had kicked off my heels and ran to the place where Fairy Tail member stood but I couldn't, besides I saw someone else was on the move again and I left it to Natsu. I had to continue. After Lucy her battle, was Blue Pegasus vs. Mermaid Heel. Next: Quatro Cerberus against Sabertooth, followed by Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail Team B. And although as much as I loved to watch. I had a job to do. I had to wait in the hallway from the Sabertooth gathering place, for them to come up after every battle was over. I had to play a great role. Not too much fangirl. I had to say I wanted to do an interview. Especially with Rufus and Orga. However that I would like to talk to the others too. Although I barely knew a thing about Yukino or whatever her name was. The most important point was: Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney.  
>The Twin Dragon Slayers. The people whom gave off the Dragon Essence. But they were dragon slayers. What had that Exceed said again? That Lector? I didn't recall but this was not the time. I had chosen to do this, instead of being the support person of the Guild. I had to find an equal balance between the Guild and the Council. Right at that moment my insignia started to ich, as if.. I had hidden it in a low boots, so the Sabertooth members, couldn't immediately know about me.<p>

I don't know how long I have been leaning against the wall before the five of them appeared. With the idea of Jason in my mind I walked up to them. Let the acting class begin!  
>"Hi hi! My name is Emilia.." I blurted out, thank god I already thought of a name before. "I work for Weekly Sorcerer. I was wondering if I could interview you guys!" I watched from one to another. "Please, please please." Here came the magic words: "That would be so cool." My god I felt totally out of character but I hoped that they would fall for it.<br>"My memory would probably remember you Emilia." Rufus said with a sing-a-song voice. Juck. "I'm new at this section. Normally I work the interviews and information for the council. You must have read some things made by me. I'm not as great as Jason. But he gave me this opportunity." I rambled and tried to bounce up and down, to certainly not look my ages. "I'm fine with it." Sting said in the end. Of course he would be. Arrogant toerag that he is. "Where should we do the interview? In a pub? Near your guild, so you could fresh up a bit?" I asked, hopefully still full enthusiasm. Sting nodded. "You can walk with us." Yukino said and I nodded. Her voice was so soft and she looked quite shy. Not a type to hang out with people of Sabertooth. I must not underestimate her though.

So there I was, still on my own in a pub called Lucky Shot. The Sabertooth Inn was at the end of the street and it was huge compared to Honey Bone. The whole Guild must be in there or was this just their Guild? Was Sabertooth stationed in Crocus? I actually didn't know, I didn't believe so. Naaah this was just their huge inn that they used during the Grand Magic Games. Finally the noise in the pub died out because Rufus, Orga and Yukino came in. Jus the three people that I didn't need at all. "Euh.. where are Sting and Rogue?", "They will come later." Yeah or they wouldn't come at all. Ugh. But I tried my best to make a great interview because I might needed Jason his time again. So I wrote down the poetry that Rufus gave as answers. Talked about the song of Orca, which could be heard down stairs. I asked Yukino a few basic questions that I could come up with. However I was checking the door every few seconds.  
>Orca and Yukino stood up but Rufus looked at me. "They will come. Sting promised." With that he waved his head and left the pub and me alone. I stared at the three of them blinking rather in shock. "You got to be kidding me!" I yelled and hit the table. Everyone was staring at me and I threw of Levy her glasses. "I'm not in love with Sting Eucliffe or Rogue Cheney!" Who was this Rufus person to tell me that. "Great to hear that." I looked up from the table to the door to see the blonde and black-haired mages. Great entrance. "Ahahaha." I tried to laugh it off and sit down quickly. I hoped that they had not seen me hit the table. There might be a small dent in it but not that much. I didn't give it all my power. My voice seemed strained when I tried to greet the Twin Dragon Slayers. "I didn't know that Rufus was joking." I laughed the high laugh again. So fake, so obvious. "Well why did you want to interview us?" Sting seemed to be the one that talked about everything. Rogue only nodded, left a few words here and there and so on.<p>

In the end I thought that maybe playing along with what Rufus had said was a good idea. However how could I blush on command? Think of Laxus and what he had said last night. Yupp here it was. "Could.. could.. I see you guys again tomorrow?" I looked more at Sting than at Rogue. The Blonde shrugged. "Sure." I had to get to know them better. Maybe first Sting and later Rogue. Maybe get them both apart was easier. What was it that gave them off as if they were real dragons? Did they know something about the hide-out of the others. However Sting had said he killed his Dragon and so did Rogue. I stood up after they had left to look for Jason through changeling. I would give him the interview and be done with it. I had to keep up my appearance and if there would be no interview at all, I would be screwed.  
>However my mind couldn't process what I had felt back in the pub. When I finally walked into Honey Bone, Laxus was there waiting for me. It seemed, because he was alone. His face was pulled in a scowl. "We need to talk." I looked from left to right and nodded. "Sure." I rather first changed this hideous outfit but if he wanted to talk, than let's talk!<br>Especially because he looked really angry...


	5. an Angry Laxus vs an Angry Luka

**Hey everyone! Welcome to Princess Luka and the Grand Magic Games. This is one of my favourite chapters right now. Just because I like Luka arguing with Laxus.  
>I hope you all like it and please leave a review! This is the sequel to: Luka, Princess of Fairies. You can read it without that one but it might be easier to read that one first if you will!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: An Angry Laxus vs. An Angry Luka<strong>

"That's what you are mad about?" I yelled in the face of the guy that was only one year younger than I was in age but not in brain. "You think that I would fall in love with Sting?" I yelled because that's what he had said a few seconds ago. "That's not what I said," Laxus yelled back at me. "Yes you did!" I yelled to act like a child too, just like him. "I'm just afraid that.." I didn't let him finish to start this all over again. I inhaled a big breath and tried to look not as angry as I felt. "You think that first of all I would fall for a guy who is five years younger." I couldn't say: for a guy so arrogant, because believe me Laxus had that problem too.  
>"Look. I know that we are quite new in this and I don't even know what this is." Laxus took a step towards me and closed the distance between us. I looked up in his grey eyes. "I know what this is..." He said and he bowed to me and.. and.. I panicked and pushed him away. "Let's go to the pub."<br>We never left for the pub because we kept fighting until he left and I stayed in the inn. Sitting myself at a table and not knowing what to do. I shouldn't have pushed him away. I shouldn't have said Sting his name again and again. I stood up to ran towards the pub that they went. I only had no idea where it exactly was and I felt angry at myself. However before I could scan the neighbourhood I found another blonde guy that I kinda knew. Sting Eucliffe.

Sting looked up quite surprised and I was surprised to see he was alone. Well yeah without Rogue, his exceed was here. Lector. "Emilia." Emi-Oh yeah Emilia. "S-S-Sting." I hackled, I was furious at myself and still a bit at Laxus, this wasn't the moment to talk to Sting. "You forgot your glasses in the pub." He handed me the orange glasses I borrowed from Levy. Thank god I haven't seen her yet otherwise, she would be angry at me too. "Ah, yeah. I haven't realised yet. I only use them while reading or writing." I muttered. I didn't feel like coming up with Emilia her enthusiastic character, because that is how I made her. "Are you alright?" Sting asked, as if he would care.  
>I sighed and looked up in his face and tried my best to smile as broad as I could. "Yeah, Jason simply didn't like my interview that much." It was probably true, I had just handed it to him. I could imagine Jason crying in a corner because his fabulous interview with Sabertooth was ruined. To my surprise Sting grinned. "You asked the right questions though. You must be a tough writer." Did..did Sting Eucliffe just made a joke towards me? This guy had a whole other personality than the arrogant piece of junk I've seen during the Grand Magic Games or that moment in the city. I had to find another topic to talk about so I kneeled and looked at Lector. "You must be Lector. I've heard about you from Sting." Sting crouched down next to him and if I didn't know better I thought his cheeks flared up. Lector looked from Sting to me and started to smile. "Yeah well. We are good friends. Right? Sting-kun?" If you were such good friends, why still the formal speech. But I thought it was better to just shut up. "What are you guys doing here?" I tried to ask as casual as I could, I mean, he hadn't been looking for me all the time, right? That would be ridicules. "We were just walking around to avoid the crowded place of the guild. We're going back in a minute." Sting said. "We just hoped to find you and give you your glasses." Lector said next to that. I stared at him and after that at Sting. No way, no way. This guy had a nice side? "I thought it would be a problem for you tomorrow. I know we would meet tomorrow, but you have other things to do right?" I nodded, lost of words.<p>

Sting and I stood up and I felt a shiver going down my spine and looked behind me but of course I saw no one. "Let's go Lector. See you tomorrow Emilia." He touched my underarm softly before he and Lector continued to walk. "See you." Was all I said. Sabertooth members, were a bunch of very weird people. I looked around because I still had the feeling someone was looking at me. However I shrugged, there was no one so I could go into the guild and not be bothered that someone saw me. Unless it was Rogue and his exceed that keep an eye on me. I quickly took a scan, but no Rogue. No essence. The person was gone. I hurried inside the Inn and changed into my pyjamas. If someone of the Guild would come back, I would be asleep, thank you very much.

I was up very early, the sun wasn't even rising yet. I went downstairs to find a cup of tea and sat myself at the balcony. "Morning," I looked up at my sister. I quickly looked out to the city again. "Are you mad at me?" She asked, as if she wouldn't know. "No I'm not. I'm just not sure what I'm going to do now you guys are back." I didn't want to tell her about the pathetic fight I had with Laxus. I talked with her about the game today but it was all a bit forced.  
>Besides it would be another day that I shouldn't hang out with them and just be alone. "I'm heading off to Domus Flau and see if I could find some answers." I said. I just tried to dress as casual as I could. Or as Emilia could. It was a nice walk in the morning, when everybody was waking up and the bakeries just opened and so on.<br>I arrived at Domus Flau early enough. There were some guards and some people were cleaning the last bits up from yesterday. I just didn't look at anyone and kept walking. I first visited Wendy and Porlyusica-san. Although Wendy wasn't awake, Charla was. "How are you feeling?" I asked her and she answered politely. As if she didn't like me. I must not suspect everyone for not liking me, I sighed to myself. "I hope Wendy gets better soon." I didn't stay too long because I didn't want to bother them. Besides I actually came here to check the stadium.  
>When I finally was done with every nook and corner, the games were almost starting. Everyone was there and the explanation of today's game was already done. I have missed it, only heard the name and sometimes saw a short view of the people when I ran towards the other side. Natsu was in today and so was Gajeel and Sting.<br>When I was done I walked towards the Balustrade where I stood yesterday, maybe a few more steps to the left because I could see Laxus. Our eyes met but I quickly looked away, to the Lacrima screens. Sting was motion sick, just like Natsu and Gajeel. Just like me and probably Rogue and Laxus. This would never give Fairy Tail any points.  
>Bacchus was the first to arrive in the stadium, followed by the others. The three dragon-slayers were still in the back. Slowly they would get here because the chariots were moving this way. I was glad I wasn't there. "Let me ask you one question." Sting said on the screen, "Why did you participate in the Tournament." He explained why he wanted to know, and although his question made it sound arrogant. I believed that he was truly interested. The Fairy Tail he knew, couldn't care about the opinions of others. Did everything on their own pace and here they were or here we were. Fighting their best to become number one guild in Fiore.<br>I balled my fist and I stood on my tip toes to see what they would say. To see if they already arrived. "For their friends." Natsu said. My heart skipped a beat and I quickly looked up to the Lacrima screen again. "Seven years. All this time. They were waiting for us." I felt a shiver going down my spine and I looked at Erza and after a few seconds she looked up at me. "No matter how painful it was... No matter how sad.." I shifted my eyes to Laxus and he was already looking at me, so I looked back at Erza. I just couldn't face him, right now. "Even if people made fun of them.. They held on.. they held on.. They protect the Guild. For our friends." He said a lot more but I already lost it and tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. I turned around and leaned on the balustrade. "Tss those people." I smiled and wiped away the tears of my face. "Natsu for Fairy Tail A get's two points for sixth place. Gajeel from Fairy Tail B get's one point for seventh place. And Sabertooth's Sting get's 0 points for dropping out."  
>I looked over my shoulder but Sting was gone, dropping out huh. Today was not the strongest day for Sabertooth, although the battles were still on. They would win that one, probably.<p>

First there were the short breaks. "Let's get something to drink after this is done." I looked up to see Laxus stand in front of me. "What are you doing? What if someone sees us together." I whispered, not really the thing I wanted to say. There were many other things I wanted to say, yes for example. "So that's what you are worried about?" Laxus said, the battle from Raven Tail vs. Lamia Scale was already starting. "No that's not what I'm worried about." I quickly shook my head, as if my 'tiny' body could cover Laxus. "Than why say it?" Here we went again. "I don't know but you ruin my cover. What must I say when people ask me? What if Sabertooth wants to know?" He grabbed my shoulders and leaned towards me. "I don't care. You should say that it's none of their business. But apparently you care more about them, than about me?" He let go and walked away. "No wait, Laxus!" Shit, because this was the point that I didn't know what to do! I looked after Laxus but I couldn't stand here and let him walk away. "Laxus, wait!" I ran into the hallway behind him. "Are you sure you want to be seen with me?", "Oh shut up!" I pulled him down towards me and kissed him. For god's sake why did everything have to become so difficult. I closed my eyes quickly because I didn't want to see his face but he kissed me back and pulled me closer towards him.  
>Okay maybe this was better than the deal that the council gave me. However I didn't want to stop halfway, that was like giving up.<p>

I leaned against Laxus and I didn't want him to let go of me but I had to go. Did I have to go? I kissed his jaw again and he smiled. "Let's go back. I will see you after I've talked to.." I didn't want to say his name. "Sabertooth?" I nodded, not looking at him. "It's fine. I'm sorry, I overreacted." He shouldn't apologize. "Yeah, so did I." He let go of me and walked off. I wouldn't admit that he made me weak in the knees, so when he was gone, I finally took some steps back to my hide-out spot. The battle of Elfman and Bacchus was almost finished and I was glad that I caught the last of it. Elfman looked horrible but so did Bacchus. I bit my lip in the hope that he would make it. At least make it an even one. Five points, I didn't care, I cared more about Elfman his pride. Bacchus went down and although I didn't want to cheer too obviously, I clapped and smiled. Twelve points for Fairy Tail Team A! After that Jenny vs. Mirajane and Mira won. Again I only clapped and smiled. Twelve points for Fairy Tail Team B!  
>Today was a good day.<p> 


	6. For Your Friends

**Sorry fellow fanfic people. For my day-late update. I hope I didn't upset someone. I finally am free from work and after that I had an hour long chat with my B.G.F. because I haven't seen him for a very long time (only ten minutes at work) and we both had to tell each other so many things. My boss was even upset we used his parking lot. Anyway here it is.. with some cute LaxusxLuka moments! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – For Your Friends<strong>

I was actually getting tired of standing around, so I sat myself at the balustrade. I was illegally here. I mean everyone had a seat and the Guild members should be in their boxes but I stood here. Probably the people behind me hated it, I was in their way if there were no Lacrima Screens.

Right now we were in the beginning of Yukino vs. Kagura and Kagura seemed familiar in one way or another but I couldn't place it. They made a bet or Yukino did: for their lives.  
>My mouth fell open and I stared at the white haired mage. She was quite something, no wonder she was in Sabertooth. I was surprised to see she was a Celestial Spirit Mage like Lucy. I looked at the Booth of Sabertooth and Sting seemed to be really interested. I smiled with the idea of Sting last night, he was kind. I had not suspected it. I bit my thumb while looking at Yukino and Kagura. Their fight was really impressive. I wouldn't suspect less from the strongest member of Mermaid Heel and a member of Sabertooth. I looked again at the booth of Sabertooth. Rufus wasn't there, I didn't like him. I have watched the Lacrima scenes again to see their booth. Rufus was one that liked to see others in pain I guess. If you fight, that was to win. I didn't bring people extra harm when I could avoid it. The whole atmosphere changed when Yukino got the 13th key. Which surprised me but even more surprising was Kagura with an sheathed sword. She beat Yukino, without much effort so it seemed.<br>Today was not a good day for Sabertooth.  
>I looked from Yukino to Sting and back again. At least I would convince Jason to give me them to interview. He would probably want to interview Fairy Tail or Kagura. Or both. I didn't care. I think that it was the best idea to not immediately run down to meet up with Sting. I would come tonight.<p>

When I walked back downstairs I meet up with Jellal. "This is strange. There is not the same magic power as previous years." I nodded and looked to the arena itself. "Do you think it has to do with the return of Fairy Tail?", "There are many possibilities." Was the only thing he said. I nodded, I agreed with him, I haven't sensed Zeref myself. I must admit that I wasn't focussed on it as much as the previous years. I kept checking for the Dragon's essence and well the Guild was a bit distracting. Laxus was a bit distracting. I headed further ahead because I actually had an appointment with Laxus. "You want to go to the Inn?" he asked but I shook my head and smiled. "No let everyone see that I'm dating you." Besides I secretly hoped that Sabertooth would go back to their own inn.

After that was the diner party, in which my sister didn't participate. Everyone was drinking a lot because Baccus was here. Although I couldn't, I would leave after diner to go to Sabertooth. I hope Sting would forgive me from coming late. I kissed Laxus on his cheek and went away. Natsu was passing me at one point and he seemed to be really angry. "Oi, wait!" Where was he going to? I started to run but he was exactly on the same road as I was: towards Sabertooth.  
>Natsu was faster than I was and when I came there, the door was hanging on its last resort. I came in the hallway and saw Natsu hitting some kind of ninja and than starting after the Master. What had happened? Did he go totally insane?<br>I have seen him fight many times and this was one of the moments that he was really angry. His strongest attacked was blocked by a girl called Minerva. She seemed to be the Master's daughter. I stepped through the broken door and wanted to stop Natsu, but I mustn't be too familiar with Natsu. I didn't know what kind of power this Minerva had but she created a circle and out of nowhere there was Happy! I almost yelled his name and bit my lip to get me from not saying it. I took more steps towards Natsu and looked at Sting. He looked surprised at me. Natsu passed me without saying anything. This was again the moment that my heart had split in what I had to do and what I should have done. I should have fought with Natsu.  
>"If you call yourself a Guild, take care of your comrades. That's all I wanted to say." My mouth fell open and I watched him go. "Who are you?" Minerva said to me and I tried to act as nonchalant as I could. "Ah.. ahaha. I'm Emilia from Weekly Sorcer." I put my hands in my hair. "I came to interview Sting?" I looked at Sting for some back-up power and he took a few steps towards me. "I'll handle this." He said and he pulled me at my underarm and walked out of the broken door.<p>

"What in the world are you doing here? I thought you would come in the afternoon." We stood a few steps away from the entrance. "I had some things I had to take care of in the afternoon." That sounded really bad to call Laxus that. "I was actually on my way here when that Fairy Tail member passed me," I should turn the topic around now I could. "What was that all about?" He explained what happened and after that he said: "Don't write that in your stupid interview." Short temper, I should keep my temper down. "It's not a stupid interview. You are stupid! To dump your friends like that. I rather have the way Fairy Tail handles it. I have heard Natsu his speech today. That was better than yours." I pushed him in the chest with one single finger. "I expected more of you Sting Eucliffe. Especially after last night." I turned around and saw Rogue. I nodded to him and walked away. Forget that stupid interview, they had lost this day anyway.

I left quite angry and I would see what happened tomorrow but for now I couldn't care if I ruined everything to get close to Sting and Rogue. Maybe I should try to get more acquainted with Rogue Cheney instead of Sting. The asshole.  
>I couldn't wait for the third day to come. I have heard Lahar would come today. I might have a good conversation with him about things I wanted to handle. When I got back to the guild, I entered the room of the members. First thing that happened was Lucy saying hello, second was a pillow in my face. "What do you think you are doing?" I threw it as hard as I could back at Gray. "I only came here to talk to Natsu." They stopped and looked at me with surprise faces. "Why?" He asked and I bowed. "I'm sorry that I didn't help you fight Sabertooth. I hope Happy is alright." I looked at one of the beds where Happy was sitting. He smiled to me and before I looked back at Natsu, there was another pillow in my face. I felt my anger coming back up. "So. Now I forgive you." Natsu grinned and I was so surprised that I couldn't even smile. "But.." I said, "No, no but. I forgive you. It is up to me to decide that. Although I'm still really angry at Sabertooth but I will fix that tomorrow at the games." I sat myself down at one of the beds and laughed. "You will get them." I left them to work on their teamwork, pillow fight and instead I went to bed. I was still full of anger and I didn't want to point that out on Laxus. We would fight tomorrow again for this. I knew and yet I smiled. I didn't mind it, it was better than yelling at him while my anger shouldn't be focused on him.<p>

"You didn't come to say what happened." Laxus yelled at me and I yelled back that it was none of his business. I took a zip of the Coffee I had and looked at him. "Why are you smiling?", "Because I like the fact that you are mad because of that." So we stopped arguing, what might be the first time that our fight was so short. Maybe only five minutes. I hoped we could continue to grow like that. "I'm going to miss you but I have to go." I said teasing but I had to play Emilia again. So I left for the start of the third day. Pandemonium, with my sister challenging all the 100 Monsters that were in this castle. All the monsters at once. Idiot, I could expect it. I never thought she would fail for second. It was interesting to see it and yes I was afraid for a few seconds but it went all okay. No chopped of nails because I didn't bite my nails this time. My sister won first place and Cana with the help of Fairy Glitter won second place. This was going the right way. I cheered because everyone was doing that. I shortly met Laxus his eyes and I waved. I should pick my Guild before my job. I looked at the field and waved at Cana and Erza. It felt good to support them. I should talk to Sting when this was over.

Laxus didn't visit me this time in the break. Instead I was staring at the screen. The first battle of Fairy Tail was between Laxus and Alexei. Fairy Tail against Raven Tail. Who was the bitch that made up these battles? I held my hands against my chest. I knew I had to talk to Sting but I would no longer ignore my guild. It was my guild after all and like I said yesterday: I would show the whole world that I was dating Laxus. No matter if the world knew I was Luka Scarlet or Emilia whatsoever. However I first had to watch Eve and Rufus. I was obviously for Eve, I didn't like Rufus. He had been polite in the interview but I rather would not stand against him. I would rather not fight him at all. Rufus his magic seemed to have no limits and I felt sorry for what happened to Eve. Everybody cheered when Rufus won but I couldn't feel happy. I rather looked angry. As long as Sabertooth didn't understand what friendship meant, I would never support them. I haven't seen Yukino but I had talked with Lucy about it.  
>It was Laxus his turn and I almost tripped over the balustrade to get a good look at it. Although I had a perfect clear view. "Go Laxus!" I yelled, screw Sting and his puny Guild. I had much to do after this day. Talk to Sting and Lahar. I would be totally done for. I looked at the Master and took a quick scan. Again it felt like he wasn't there. Warren was speaking to me in my head. Bisca was having her sniper on Master Ivan and Lisanna plus Raijinshuu was keeping an eye on the other members. I could relax and enjoy the show. The first blown was given to the one I loved and I took a step back in shock. This couldn't be happening! He was going down, Alexei kept pushing him so hard that I thought there wouldn't be anything left of him. "Laxus! Please!" but he didn't seem to react. I had to resist the urge to jump down when Alexei started to strangle him but it was not necessary as Laxus started to beat Alexei.<p>

Still it didn't feel like him fighting, I couldn't explain how. And than the tables were turned again. My heart was aching for him in the arena. I decided to scan Ivan to get an idea of his feelings. It still felt like he wasn't there and I looked at the booth of Raven Tail and took a scan. They weren't there. I placed my index finger and middle finger against my head. _Warren can you hear me? _I seemed to reach him. _Ivan isn't there and neither are the other members._  
>I looked at the booth of Fairy Tail and saw Warren talk to Master and following that: Bisca and Raijinshuu with Lisanna. Something was off. I looked at Laxus and was worried, could that Alexei be Master Ivan? But where were the other members?<br>I looked at the field again and my heart started to ache again. I took a scan, the idea was to check how Laxus was feeling. How much energy he had left, how much pain he had. I wouldn't give anything to him. He would never forgive me. However I stood on a barrier and slowly I got through and felt something surprising.  
>Laxus was barely hurt, there were four extra people on the field. The Master was on the field. I could feel Laxus his incredible power. I had to move, I started to run towards Lahar. I had to tell him what Raven Tail was doing, although I smiled. I totally had faith in Laxus. I knocked on the door, "Open up. I need to talk to Lahar." The door was opened and the three of them looked at me. But before I could say anything the illusion was broken and I stared at the arena with all the Raven Tail members down on the field and Laxus being the winner. I smiled happily. "We need to talk later, Luka." I nodded and got out of the jury booth and hurried down. I would meet up with Laxus and kiss him happily. So I ran downstairs to put my thoughts into action.<p> 


	7. Busted

**Hello Hello~  
>I've been waiting for this chapter since the moment that I started. Finally some action from Luka her side. I think she gets pretty bored by only looking at it. It could have been broader but I think this was enough. Since reasons~!<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Busted<p>

I was some way entangled with Laxus until I felt it. I pushed him away from me and stared at the ground. I couldn't register what he was saying to me but this was something I felt before. "Zeref." Was all I could say. I looked up at him, pleading that he would understand. He looked at me with a questioned look. "Zeref?" He said, he knew about the quest that Grimoire Heart was taking. Did he know I was a part of them? Well not fully but ah whatever "I have to go. I need to help Jellal.", "Do you ever think about yourself?" Was I allowed to? I had so much more responsibility then when I was seventeen. I needed to find the Dragons, I needed to help Jellal and the others to find this essence of Zeref and now I needed to know what Sting was up to. "I think about you," was the best answer I could give him now, an answer that was true. So I pecked him on the cheek and ran away to find Jellal somewhere.

I should first check it through the earth and by that I found him quick enough. We met in the tribunes, he of course was dressed as Mystogan. I looked where he was looking. "You think that it's Cheria?" He slowly nodded, keeping in the role of Mystogan. I followed Jellal as he continue to walk to the balustrade. I looked behind me and I wanted to apologize to the people behind but I saw Dranbalt standing there. Jellal must have seen it too. "We can talk somewhere else." I said but he shook his head. "No I need to see what Cheria will do. We need to protect Wendy." I simply couldn't believe it was Cheria. "She is a God Slayer. It might be that, but she wouldn't be possessed by Zeref." He looked at me and his eyes were angry, I've not seen that many times with him, he wasn't angry very easily. "You've never experienced that. Leave it to me." I nodded and still was one step behind. Maybe I should leave this to Grimoire Heart. To Jellal but he couldn't stop this, Wendy was putting so much effort into this. The Match was over but the essence of Zeref wasn't. I had to talk to Sting but what was more important? "The Council is following. I leave this to you." Jellal immediately disappeared after saying that, using Magic and I looked at Dranbalt. "What's going on?" I asked Dranbalt but he shook his head. "Who is this Mystogan person?" Was all he said before he disappeared too. Shit! I had to warn the others. I found Jellal his essence again and ran downstairs but found Yajima there already. Saving Jellal his ass. I quickly left before someone saw me.

"I hope you have changed your mind about what I said yesterday." I sat on the bridge in the middle of the city and next to me: Sting. I should have talked to Rogue, who was way better at these things but Sting was easier to contact. Rogue barely said anything. Sting pulled an arrogant face. "I never said I didn't agree. However this is how you get to be the Strongest Guild of Fiore." I looked at him with anger. For so far my Emilia role. "No it doesn't. Fairy Tail has always been the strongest Guild. I believe that now their lost ones are back, you will lose. They fight for friendship. You fight out of fear." He grabbed my wrist. "I am not afraid." He was really angry and I had to bite my tongue to not start arguing again. "I'm worried about your Guild, Sting. Fighting isn't everything. You should do what you like. You, Lector, Rogue and Frosch. Not be pulled down by such a Master.", "You know nothing." Was what he said. I thought I had blown it but here Sting still stood next to me. "You don't know anything about me, Emilia. Why do you care?" Yeah why did I care? Did I only care because he carried the Dragon's Essence? I kept quiet and stared at his hand whom was still holding my wrist. "I care because I believe you can do better." I whispered actually hoping that he didn't hear me. However his eyes tried to pull out the answer when he locked them with mine. So blue, so clear. "This is not you. You are so full arrogance, so angry. I've seen you, laughing, taking care of others. I believe that's more you. I like that you better." I hoped that I explained it very well. He came closer and I was afraid of what he would do to me. There had been one more time in my life that I didn't want to use my magic to show others who I was. That ended well, this would not. "I've got to go." I muttered and I jumped off. "Good luck tomorrow. I hope you will reconsider my words. Because I mean you no harm." He looked disappointed, with a flash of anger but he smiled to me. "Thanks. Emilia." For a second I kept looking at him. I don't fully understood why but I wished that I could have told him right here, right now that I wasn't Emilia. That it had been a lie. I should have done that but I didn't. Instead of that I went away, without looking back to find Lahar.

My conversation with Lahar was a lot easier. He was accompanied by Dranbalt and it was not a secret that we weren't the best of friends. It was a short conversation about what I had found and the essence of Zeref his magic. "Is there more you want to say?" Lahar said when we were finished discussing the important matters. "If this is over and it means that Sting and Rogue are not familiar with the Dragons. I quite." They both looked shocked and it was some kind of pang inside me. It felt like giving up. "I have been around whole Fiore. I have tried so many ways but nothing came out of it. I don't know anything anymore so I give up. I'll be a full member of my Guild again. I will not tell anyone of this or so. But I can no longer divide my life in my Guild and my Council Job." They didn't say anything, I thought that Dranbalt gave me a pitied look. Something I didn't need. Lahar looked at me with a stern look. "Is there something else you want to tell us?" I first didn't understand what he meant. But he must have meant Jellal. "You mean Jellal? I haven't found him." I hoped he couldn't feel me lying. I turned around and walked away, also this time I didn't look back.

I slept very badly that night but the idea was two more days and the Grand Magic Games were over. If Grimoire Heart couldn't find more of Zeref his magic, what would happen? What would happen to everyone?  
>The fourth day I was almost too late. Everyone had already left so I took some breakfast and ran towards the arena. I took my old spot at the balustrade again and listened to the explanation of the Naval Battle. I would support Lucy and Juvia. I was glad to see Juvia battle again. Although I first thought that once you participate in one of the battles, you could only do it once? Apparently my mistake. I wasn't happy about the fact that Minerva was joining too. I didn't trust her and my feelings were right. I was really angry about what she did and my heart ached for Lucy. I looked at the Sabertooth booth and my eyes met Sting. I looked really angry and although he smiled for a few seconds, his smile quickly disappeared and he stopped looking at me. I felt my body trembling, I hated Sabertooth more than I had ever expected. This was enough, I was totally done with them. I didn't need interviews. I didn't need Sting Eucliffe to find the Dragons. I will find another way or I would not find them at all. Maybe they didn't want to be found! When Lucy was saved, I ran downstairs to meet up with the others at the end of the arena. I saw that Rufus, Orga and Sting were at the field too. Opposite of Erza, Gray and Natsu. I had hoped that Sting would act so much better. I looked to find Rogue but he was still in the booth. It surprised me, yet I believed that he was better than all the others.<br>I just hoped that Lucy was alright. Wendy and Cheria saved her by healing some of her major wounds. I followed them to the infirmary. Fairy Tail Team B arrived too. I took Laxus his hand and smiled when Lucy woke up. Although it hurt me when she apologized for losing. She didn't have to, besides she haven't lost. Master appeared and said that team A and B must unite.

The battles started soon after that and Natsu needed some private time with Lucy, so I left to go to the same place as always.  
>Natsu Dragneel &amp; Gajeel Redfox vs. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney.<br>You could guess who I was supporting. Although I didn't show any cheers because I was anxious. I had missed the fact that Chapati Rola was explaining the Dragon Slayers that were known.  
>"Sabertooth has of course the Twin Dragon Slayers. The other five are in Fairy Tail." I didn't listen and I should have.<br>1. Natsu Dragoneel  
>2. Gajeel Redfox<br>3. Wendy Marvell  
>4. Laxus Dreyar<br>"And last, she isn't participating in the Grand Magic Games." I looked up to see my face smile at me from the Lacrima screen. "Luka Scarlet. Yes you heared it right. The famous Titania Erza has a sister and she is a Dragon Slayer. The Earth Dragon Slayer." It went pretty fast after that. I felt a soaring pain in my back and I toppled over the balustrade and got another push and fell in the Arena. The battle between my fellow Dragon Slayers stopped and they looked at me. "Oh oh. What's going on?" Chapati said and I would like to know that too. I looked up in the angriest face I have ever seen. Jiemma, Master of Sabertooth held his big fists above me. "I'll destroy you for your treachery." Oh oh. He jumped down before me and I tried to get up with the pain in my back. I felt something dripping and believed that he had ruined my outfit and made me bleed. I was pushed backwards because he attacked me with a shockwave. "Ha. Is that everything you can do." Maybe when I was seventeen I would have been defeated immediately but I have trained seven whole years. With Jellal, Ultear, Meredy and many more. I was so much more than only the Dragon Slayer I've been seven years ago. I now had fully mastered the ability of the Earth. I stood up. "Earth's Dragon Earthquake!" I must admit that I was first checking out the abilities of Sabertooth's Master but I had expected to make at least some impact. "Earth Dragon's Metallic Ball!" I pressed my hands in a upright v-formation and a shimmering black ball appeared and pushed Jiemma in the chest. Not powerfull enough. He tried to blow up another attack in my face but I dodged. I could hear Chapalti his comments but I couldn't catch what he was saying. "LUKA!" I heard Erza but I had no time to look at her. "This has to stop!" I heard a lot but I also heard people scream for a fight. I balled my fist and pushed the sides together: "Earth Dragon's Lava Stream!" There was a small change in Jiemma his face. I must have hit him painfully around his legs. "Enough," In front of us appeared the pumpkin, refugee. "Please stop fighting." I pulled an arrogant face but nodded. I wasn't the one who had started. "Fine." I said but hell no that I would walk away first. I wouldn't show him my bleeding back. I looked at Sting, whose face looked hurt. High and mighty me, talking about him changing. Yet here I was: a liar.


	8. Sting and Emilia

**A Belated Happy Christmas! I hope you, dear readers, had an awesome holiday. I had worked for many hours (I'm a waitress) and yesterday I took the early shift so I could celebrate a bit of Christmas. In the Netherlands you have two Christmas days.  
>Anyway here is my new chapter for today~ I hope you like it.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Sting and Emilia<strong>

I might have pulled an arrogant face but that didn't mean that I felt that way. I had lied to Sting and it made me feel very bad. Jiemma was still standing, just like me. I only couldn't use my new powers again but it felt cool to see his face shift and I hoped his legs were hurting him. "Would you two please leave the arena and let the battle continue?" Mato, the Pumpkin looked at me than at Jiemma. "Sure I will. After you gave me the mic.." He seemed to look very worried but I wouldn't leave before he gave that to me.  
>Jiemma left after some of the council showed up. I looked at Lahar who nodded but he probably didn't know what I was going to do. Mato came running back with a microphone. This was going to be the most embarrassing thing I did in my life. However there were already people yelling my name in awe and others who were boo-ing me. So I shouldn't longer care. I quickly looked at Laxus and Erza and the rest of the Fairy Tail Booth.<br>I looked back at the Arena field to Sting, Rogue, Natsu and Gajeel. They were still not fighting which was a good moment for now.  
>"So Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to another episode of dramatime." I said in the mic and although I was good enough with jokes, I hated this talking to a lot of people. Especially because they seemed to know me but I didn't know all of them. I fixed my gaze at Sting but his back was only to me. "I want to apologize to Sting Eucliffe. I have pretended to be Emilia to get closer to you. Not for the sake of Fairy Tail. I have not told anyone within the Guild anything what we talked about. I hope that we could talk about it, after this battle. Let's meet where we talked yesterday. Because I hope that you remember my words. I mean you no harm, only the best for you Sting." He turned around and I feel a fluttering feeling in my stomach. Not the one that Laxus gave me but the one Natsu gave me. Did this made sense? I respected Sting or I would if he would also come tonight. I hoped he took my words to his heart.<p>

I walked away from the Arena. Some of the others meet up with me. "What were you thinking?" Erza yelled, "What happened?" Laxus said. "Luka?" Lahar demanded my attention. "Could you guys leave me alone for a minute?" I had lost my temper. My back was hurting, I was still bleeding and everyone only seemed to care about the fact that I ruined my cover or fell into the arena. "I will walk with you." Laxus said but he must not think that I will tell him anything. Not because I didn't want to but because I haven't worked out everything myself.  
>What had I done? How did the Games get a picture of me. Where they stalking? I left Lahar and Erza and I didn't care if they were angry. Laxus was right, I had the right to think about me.<br>I entered the Hospital Wing and Wendy and Charla looked up in surprise. "I think I can use some healing if you don't mind." She was probably more shocked together with Porlyusica-san than before. If you looked at my face nothing was wrong, untill I turned around. I couldn't see how bad it was but it was hurting good enough. "I am thinking about me right now." I whispered at Laxus and although he probably wanted to know what happened, he smiled.

Wendy healed a bit of my wounds but she couldn't give it her all. When Porlyusica-san checked the rest I talked Laxus, Lucy, Wendy and Charla through what happened. They, three here, were the first to ask how I felt. Which I appreciated. When I was fixed up in bandaged I walked back to the Fairy Tail booth. I didn't have to hide my identity any longer. I could be Luka again. Princess of Fairies. When I entered the booth, Bisca hugged me softly. "I missed you." I smiled and answered her. "Let's do something together tonight. To cheer you up. Alzack can babysit Asuka on his own." I thanked her and Alzack before looking at the field. "Dragon Force?" I said in surprise and made my way next to Master. "What happened?", "Nothing actually. They just activated it." I looked at the field again. That was so weird, I wasn't able to activate my Dragon Force by will. Was this the third generation power?

I kept looking at the battle although I didn't register much. I hoped that Sting would come after this. For his sake I hoped he would win, for a few seconds. I mean if Jiemma attacked me because of this and that incident with Yukino. What would happen if Sting lost? Although I supported Fairy Tail. Whole Hearty.. "Go Natsu!" Where was Gajeel?  
>I felt something, Zeref? I had to leave the booth. Zeref was more important. I had faith in Natsu and Gajeel, wherever the last was.<br>I said goodbye to Bisca and called it Jellal-business and ran away. Although it hurts to take steps that soon after each other and the stones weren't easy walking either but it didn't matter. I had to find Jellal or Zeref myself. I couldn't find the essence of Zeref through searching through the earth. However I could find Jellal. "Stay with your Guild. We can handle this." He kept running but I was too flabbergasted to actually move. "What? WHAT! I kept doing this and now you set me up?" He waved at me. "Oh I don't like you Je.." I bit my lip to not scream his name in the middle of the Arena. I remembered our first meeting that I almost hit him in the face. If Ultear hadn't stopped me. I was really, really really pissed. "Next time I see you. I'm really going to punch you in the face!" I yelled, which was also something as a goodbye. I mean I would see him again right..  
>I gasped when I heard the stadium applaud. "Go Fairy Tail!" And such. I felt myself smile as wide as I could and although the pain, I ran back. "Natsu!"<br>He was there with Happy and I hugged him. "Woha. Luka." and I congratulated him on his Victory. Gray and Erza also showed up and not much later Lily. "Where was Gajeel?" I asked Lily and he explained although Natsu seemed to miss it too. "Next time Luka! Let's have a battle." I could only laugh. Good enough.

Sting had lost but still I was waiting at the bridge for him. I didn't know how long it could take or that he would come at all. "Are you still here?" I looked up to see Erza. "I know he will come. He would want to know what happened. Why I did this. His ego will push him." I muttered but grabbed the meal that she brought me. "I feel like I'm made of stone though. Everyone who is passing me, keeps telling me off or how great my small fight was." Erza nodded, "Do you follow his essence?" I nodded, he had been attacked or hurt. I was worried, it might have been Jiemma. I didn't know.  
>I could feel that he was leaving the Guild as Erza and I were speaking. "Go, he is coming this way." Erza gave me a short hug. "Take it easy, okay. Your back isn't healed completely." Yeah yeah.<br>"White Dragon's Roar!" I climbed up on the bridge and jumped over the ray of white. "Sting! Please!" He appeared out of nowhere. His face and body were covered in bruises, his eyes were kind of red and puffy. As if he had been crying. Because of all these things he got me and grabbed the collar of my jacket. "White Dragon's Punch," and it hurts, a lot but I didn't plan to fight him. I had caused enough trouble. I grabbed his wrist. "Please listen to me." However he dropped me and I fell to the ground. I should hit him with the Metallic Ball or a lava stream or my own Earth Kick but I couldn't bare it. I mean his eyes, the hurt and pain in them: it said enough.  
>"What happened?" He dropped on his knees before me. He told me what happened and partly what Minerva did. I grabbed his wrist. "This is not over Sting. We could help." But he pulled his hands free. "Don't act as if we are friends. Luka." It was like he spitted my name out. "Or whatever your name is. I thought I could trust you. I could trust Emilia. I liked her a lot. But you, you are someone else.", "No I'm still the same. I meant everything I said. Sting you could do so much better.", "Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear what you have to say." He of course had all the right to be angry at me. But I was not the one whom made Lector disappear. "For the sake of Lector, I will win tomorrow." Secretly I was happy that he said for the sake of Lector and not Sabertooth. "I wish you all the best. I really do. I like you Sting. I only wished you could see what I mean.", "Fight me." I arched my eyebrow but he stood up and put his hand in front of my face. "White Dragon's!" Before he finished I shoved my legs across his and let him fall on his bum. "I don't want to fight.", "You have to." I jumped to the back so I wasn't standing too close to Sting. He pointed his hands towards me. "Holy Nova!" I saw a large amount of light coming my way but I didn't want to fight!<br>I jumped to the side but my legs were scratched. "Fine. You want to fight. I will." I pushed my fist together. "Earth Dragon's Lava Stream!" Like Juvia her Water Beam, the stream of Lava (which was heated Earth as Ultear taught me) sprang to Sting but I hoped he would block. "White Dragon's Punch!" He was suddenly at my right and I felt another punch in my gut. I should put all my might to this. Still I didn't feel like winning. I couldn't win. My back was bleeding again, my body was hurt but Sting wasn't in a much better condition.  
>Our fist collided when we used the same attack and we were both blown backwards. I couldn't find the strength to get up again and although Sting could, he dropped after two steps again to his knees. "You shouldn't fight in this state of your body." He scowled at me. "I figured."He answered and I wanted to say something more but he shhh-ed me. "I forgive you. If your story is good enough." I didn't understand but he asked me to tell why I wanted to be close to him. So I told him what I was doing for the council.<br>"It is no use. Weisslogia is dead." If Sting said so he would be right, because he was the one that killed his foster parent. "I have heard. But I can feel the essence of the White Dragon through you. It is different from what I have felt from Laxus. Who shares a lacrima just like you." Although I must admit that with this battle with Natsu, I have felt the essence from Natsu too. Maybe it was about the power, although Natsu hadn't been able to use Dragon Force on his own free will.

This way might be getting a lot more interesting than I have thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Side note: I had an email from someone with the question if I wanted to make Sting in love with EmiliaLuka or not.  
><strong>**But it was never my intention. I don't think that Sting is a guy who is in love with some random person very easily. Especially because he barely knows Emilia and she doesn't seem to like his way of living that much.**


	9. a Journey to the Magic Library

**Okay! PLEASE READ THIS!  
>I was in a doubt to continue for today because I didn't have a clue on what to write. However I finally made a decision and this will be going into the Tartarus arc! So this means:<br>SPOILERS AHEAD if you are not aware of the manga.  
>I'm not going to put any details in this chapter but I'm working my way towards it, thank you very much!<br>Which means that you can read this chapter spoiler free. If you have read the Manga you might get an idea of where I'm heading. I just wanted to warn you. When the real spoilers are coming I will mark it big on top of the chapter.**

**Ps. I'm sorry for the small chapter. I'm really busy with school. Next week I promise will be better and bigger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: a Journey to the Magic Library<strong>

I was on a bridge, sitting on it actually, with my back against the side. I was bruised, bleeding and hurt but it was nothing compared with the relieved feeling that Sting Eucliffe had sort of forgiven me for being someone else. I should have told him, the moment I thought it was good enough to tell Sting that Emilia didn't exist. I should have done that. Of course I had not.  
>Luck was not my lucky element. No that probably was anger.<br>Sting was still sitting opposite me, he had collapsed before but he was in one way better off than I. On the other hand he was not. He had lost the last tag battle against my fellow guild members and because of that, Minerva and his Master had hurt his exceed called Lector and Sting had no idea where he was.  
>I tried to get this all in my mind. I had no idea how Sting could still grin while talking to me. Or was this all an act? Suddenly he got up. "I need to go back. Rogue needs me." He offered me his hand and when I accepted he pulled me up. "Are you going to stay in Sabertooth?" I asked worried. "I have to. I cannot leave my friends. I understand what you meant Luka, really I do. I'm sorry for what we have done to Yukino." Suddenly he smiled again, it reminded me of the goofy smile of Natsu. "You are not all bad Luka Scarlet. I think I like you." I could only smile back. "I support you Sting. I hope you get Lector back, save and sound." His smile vaporised very fast and he nodded. He gave me a last soft touch on the upper arm before he walked away. I kept looking as he continued his way back to the Inn of his Guild, he never looked back.<p>

I didn't know the exact time when I headed back to the Inn but everyone was celebrating at the pub close by. Fairy Tail stood at the top of the list. For now we were ranked number one in whole Fiore. I found Bisca who helped me along with cleaning my new wounds and took care of new bandaged. "You are still too adventurous.", "I'm only twenty-four. I can do that kind of stuff." Since my return so much has happened and I didn't have time to hang out with Bisca or Lisanna, leave out Juvia. The first few days of my return I happened to act that I wasn't a member. Was it only four days ago that I returned? No way? Only a week? It felt so normal to be with the people that I loved.  
>I didn't feel like crying but I must admit that I was on the edge. I was glad that Bisca didn't mention anything about it. I told her what Sting told me and I told her the feeling that Natsu had given me.<br>I stopped halfway my story. "That's what I have to do." I had said to Lahar that I would give up on this quest, but it didn't feel right. Members of Fairy Tail never gave up. Sting said that Weisslogia was dead but how could he give me the vibe of a Dragon. It must be something else than this Third Generation of Dragon Slayers. "I need to go to the library." Bisca raised her eyebrow at me. "I need to go to the Magic Library. It might hold an answer that I overlooked." This could not be true. What I have come to realise, it must be pure nonsense but it was my only lead. "When will you leave?" Bisca asked surprised. "Tomorrow morning." I hurried back to the Inn with Bisca on my heels. I had to tell Erza what my plan was. I had to inform Lahar, Jellal, Sting and my friends here. I stopped in my tracks and Bisca almost bumped into me. Which wouldn't be good for my back. "What's wrong?" She asked and I shook my head. "Nothing is wrong. I just know that Laxus wouldn't be happy." I sighed and knocked on the door to my sister. She was the only one in the room. "Where are the others?" I asked but she shrugged and told me she had no idea. While I explained to her what came to my mind, I scanned the earth surface for Jellal until..  
>"What was that?" I almost felt something like an earthquake. "I didn't feel anything?" Erza and Bisca looked at me with a worried, older-sister-look. I felt something coming from the earth. The feeling that I recognised as the Dragon's Essence. I had felt it with Sting and Rogue, with Natsu during the tag battle and right now I felt it again. But it was not one of those three boys. I felt the power of Wendy. I almost crashed into one of the beds. This was making things more confusing than ever. "Okay tomorrow I will leave for the Magic Library." Erza looked sad. I knew why because she would probably come with me if there wasn't such a thing as the Grand Magic Games.<p>

A couple of minutes later I sat at a desk in the Inn. I wrote a letter to Lahar, to Sting, to Master. When I was done I traced down Happy, Lily and Charla and each of them I handed a letter. "I'm going to miss you guys again." I smiled, so far not crying. I headed out to find Jellal, Meredy and Ultear. It was quite easy because I knew their essence. Though it was quite a walk, and I didn't feel like seeing Jellal, not after what he did last time I saw him. This afternoon.  
>Meredy was the first one who looked at me and smiled. "We have found some answers." She said but Ultear held up her hand. "It is not of Luka her concern. We cannot tell. Jellal promised." This actually flared up my temper, Ultear was always the one who understood. I looked at her and I tried to keep my face blank. She looked sad. "What are you here for?", "I am leaving. I'm going to the Magical Library. I think I have an idea about the Dragons. Or I must check if my idea is right. If it is possible." Ultear nodded and thanks to her I could totally ignore Jellal. "So you are not going to tell me what happened?" Ultear shook her head. "It is a problem with time. You will understand once it is going to happen." I nodded and turned around. "Don't leave without saying goodbye." Meredy said and I hugged her. I hugged Ultear and left after that.<br>The worst was yet to come: Laxus.  
>We fought, I cried. He didn't understand why I had to go now, he wanted to come with but couldn't leave his team. He was right but I couldn't stay here doing nothing. He understood. I stayed with him in his room but I couldn't sleep. I had so many things to think about. I had so many people to say goodbye to and things to pack. I had said goodbye Lisanna and Juvia. I couldn't find Team Natsu and Gajeel. I would find them in the morning. Bisca and Alzack would come with me together with Asuka. I was glad for some company. It made me feel like I didn't leave the guild again. Besides I was really fond of the three of them. It would be like old times.<p>

The following morning I felt tired because of the lack of sleep but I also felt excited for doing something. I found Gray and Wendy downstairs. I wanted to ask Wendy what happened with her power but before I could, she demanded me to sit down. She told me the story of her Milky Way Power. How she summoned the spirit of the Jade Dragon Zirconis because of the Dragon Bones underneath the arena. Together with Gray they told me the story of the Dragon King. "That is Acnologia." I was flabbergasted. "He was a Dragon Slayer but thanks to his Magic, he turned into a Dragon." The bells in my head started to tingle yet again. This is why I had to go to the Library. However Gray told me what happened after that, what the knight had said about Zeref. Maybe my way was not that far from what Jellal was trying to do. "I have to go." I said goodbye to the two of them. Than to Natsu, Mirajane, Levy. "Where is Lucy?" Natsu seemed to get angry and told me that she was captured and kept in a prison in the Palace. "I'm going to save her." He said and I believed him. "I wish that I could help but believe me. I have to go for the sake of Igneel." He nodded and I gave him a high five.

I wondered if Sting had read my message. I wondered what Lahar was thinking and Master. Because I didn't see the two of them at the end of the city. Laxus walked with the three of us but he had to leave us at the end of Capital. He kissed me and I tried to be brave and not cry. I suddenly had a feeling that it would happen all over again. I would lose my friends again and again. Including my sister, I would never see them again. Slowly I shook my head while I followed Alzack and Bisca. That was ridiculous. I was on my way to find the Dragons, they would be here in Crocus. I could be back tomorrow afternoon, if we could walk so fast and find the information I needed as soon as possible. Hopefully just in time to see the end of the battle. Fairy Tail winning but Sting getting Lector back. I could only hope. Still I had a bad feeling about this. Something might go wrong.

I only had to hurry.


	10. Magic Books and Dragons

**Hey guys. This is the first chapter in three weeks that made me quite happy again. Although I must admit that it all could have been worse. I'm looking forward to the Dragon Battle things. I'm going to admit that Cobra won't be in here but I"m not at that point yet.  
>So let me tell you that this chapter holds spoilers to the Tartarus arc! It is about the Dragons and Acnologia. It tells you were the Dragons are. If you want to know: please go ahead, if you don't I totally understand.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILERS AHEAD OF THE TARTARUS ARC!<strong>

Chapter 10: Magic Books and Dragons

It took us three quart of the day to arrive at the Magic Library. Also because we had to take stops. Asuka couldn't walk that much and Alzack was tired easily when he had to carry his baby girl around. It made me extra nervous. When we finally arrived in the Library I took a list out of my bag. "I need books about Dragons, Dragon Slayers, Lacrima, Acnologia, The Dragon King Festival, Zeref and Magic." Bisca stayed on the first floor with Asuka, who had fallen asleep. She would look for a book about Acnologia. Alzack and I climed to the fourth floor to find books about Dragons, Dragon Slayers and the Dragon King. We left the books there and continued to the twelfth and twenty-sixth floor to find the other books that I mentioned. With a huge stack we climbed down. I kept going, I had to find everything that I thought about.  
>There wasn't much information about Acnologia, the most I knew thanks to Laxus and the others, whom told me what happened. They were the only ones that survived an attack from that beast.<p>

I kept working, even when it was in the middle of the night. Bisca, Alzack and Asuka were sleeping but I couldn't put it down. I had to go back to the Grand Magic Games as soon as possible. When I was done with the book of Zeref, which was the last one on my list, I had to hurry back up those stairs to find the book about Zeref's Demons. I only knew about a few. Like Deliora. The story was told to me by Happy. So I didn't know what he exaggerated. This book about the demons was very small, not much was known. It was actually only a bunch of names.  
>I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the things I knew.<br>[x] Sting and Rogue gave off a Dragon Essence  
>This could be possible because they had killed their Dragons. Which Sting still didn't explain to me.<p>

[x] Natsu and Wendy had given off the same Dragon Essence  
>However this was only when they used great power. However during the tag-battle in the Arena, I've seen Natsu his power but that wasn't even the greatest power I've seen from him. Why haven't I felt it before?<p>

[x]Acnologia had turned into a Dragon thanks to the Dragon Slayer Magic. That's what stood in the book about Acnologia but also in the Dragon King Festival one. It was mentioned in the Dragon Slayers book and in the book about Magic. He wasn't mentioned in the book about Zeref or in the Demons of Zeref.

[x] Jellal had felt Zeref close by during the Grand Magic Games.

This was not much. I sighed heavily and this made my journey to here not much better. These were the things I already knew. Why weren't we changed into a Dragon? Because we hadn't killed Dragons like Acnologia? Sting and Rogue did but they possessed a lacrima, did the Dragon King have that too? What did I know about Zeref? Only his essence I have felt, I have seen him too though, not here of course. He had destroyed almost the whole Island, he must have called on the Dragon. Could he do that? I looked at the book: Demons of Zeref.  
>There wasn't much information about the last demon. The strongest called E.N.D. He was four hundred years old and he had fought Igneel. Nothing came out of this fight, no one has seen the Demon ever since though. Although Igneel had said that he had not killed the demon. Aaaah this was getting confusing!<p>

I looked at Bisca, I wish I had nothing to worry about like her. Although she had a troubling start before she joined Fairy Tail, same goes for Alzack. I sighed at least they had each other and they could leave the past behind. I couldn't. I had to find the Dragons. I wish I could talk to Igneel, why had he raised Natsu? A Fire mage, just like E.N.D. Maybe that was Igneel's plan. To make a strong young bloke fight the Demon when he came back. But how could he left Natsu when he was so young, did that meant that Natsu his training was over? That would be weird because why did the other dragons leave. Especially for Wendy, she was much younger. Like Sting and Rogue, whom.. I counted.. were born in the same year.

I continued with everything because I couldn't give up right now. I had to find the answer. I gasped when I read the pages of Metalicana, Grandine, Cordelia and Igneel again. They literally disappeared. They left the spot where they always have been.  
>I sank down on the chair, not realising that I had stood up. I stared at the page of Cordelia. Those were my words. I told someone that my foster parent had left. There was no trace of her. I couldn't feel her through the earth. I couldn't see anything like footsteps, no tree was scratched because of her flying. She was simply gone, nowhere to be found. Like she was gone into the earth..<br>I stared at the last sentence. Gone into the earth.. but I must have felt that. I was never good at tracing or body links until that day. Because I scanned and scanned and scanned the whole surface of Fiore. I placed my elbows on the small desk and let my head sank into my hands. I started to shake and I bit my lip not to cry. I had found her, I had found Cordelia. I wasn't 100% sure, I must check on Gajeel if he possessed the Essence of Metalicana as soon as he used some great power. I must try it, Dragon Force for example. I must feel it. Inside me something was stirring, I fell of the chair and pushed my hands against my heart. I could feel it, a sweet warm glow coming from inside me. A humming like Cordelia did when she was happy.  
>I felt happy too, but I know it wasn't me humming. I stared out of the window. The sunrise was already setting in. Was I getting insane because of the lack of sleep? I didn't want to know it for sure. I had to wait for Bisca to wake up, unless I was dreaming. This was the most confusing day of my life, okay maybe that was my arrival in Edolas but this was a close second or maybe even first.<br>The sunrise seems to disappear before my eyes and I rubbed my eyes and tried to look at it again and again. My body was feeling heavy so I couldn't get up. What was going on? The whole world became black: "Bisca!"

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them, I kept repeating this ritual for a few times but everything was still black. No, not true there was a small green star a few feet away. I stood up and walked that way, my body was still heavy but at least not that bad anymore. Where were Bisca, Alzack and Asuka? Slowly I got used to this heavy body, it was not something I wasn't used to, I remember the heaviness and lack of sleep during Tenrou and the days after that. I could walk in a quicker pace and slowly start running. "Who is there? Show yourself!" I yelled, nothing happened. "I'm a mage of Fairy Tail. I will kick your ass!" I heard someone chuckling although it didn't sound human. "Would you?" A big mouth full of sharp teeth showed up in front of me, a Dragon snout. The scales were emerald green and it looked like the dragon was smiling. My heart fluttered and I couldn't keep myself from crying. Man how many times have I already cried this week?  
>"Don't cry my little one, unless it is out of happiness.", "It is, it is." I tried to wipe them away but how could I after fourteen years of secretly hoping, stood before me: The Earth Dragon Cordelia. "How can you be here? Out of nowhere in the library?" She laughed, which is a weird sound if you have never heard it. I knew it, it sounded as normal as I remembered to me that is. "I'm not in the library." I placed my hand on my heart and she nodded. "I'm so glad you found out. Igneel didn't want us to tell you. But you found out by yourself."<br>I felt an anger surge going on inside me. "So you were inside me, all the time but you didn't tell because of Igneel? I never meet that guy so I don't care. Why were you inside me anyway. Isn't that weird, I was only ten! How could you do this?" She immediately stopped humming and smiling all the way. She turned her face so she could stare at me with one eye. "What have you learned about Acnologia?", "That he turned into a Dragon." I still didn't get the fact what this had to do with me, I wanted to yell at her that I didn't plan on killing dragons. But she was faster in answering, besides her stare was quite scary. "We, the Dragons, hid in the bodies of our children to prevent them from turning into a Dragon. We were making an anti-body for you. I cannot leave you yet because it is still not save."  
>I was in shock, trembling and my heart was beating rapidly. Anti-bodies? To protect us? "You could have left a note." I said a bit pissed off, I didn't feel like looking at her anymore but I could feel her stare. "I don't feel like talking to you now." Which was so weird, I thought that I would be happier to see her after fourteen years but I wasn't. Besides I felt betrayed, she was inside me all this time. Apart from that it meant that it was the same for the others. "Sting and Rogue too?" She nodded and I turned my back to her. However everything was still black, how would I get back?<p>

I fell to my knees and became very nauseous, what was going on? I repeated the ritual of closing my eyes and opening them again. Cordelia became blurry and when I looked she was merged with another green person. Bisca looked at me with a tiny smile and a worried face. "Luka?" She asked but I couldn't really answer. How did she merge with Cordelia? Was she like the human form of my Dragon? The same as Porlyusica-san. No way, when I opened my eyes for the next time, I lunged forward. Why did I feel so horrible? I looked up at Bisca whom held my upperarm. "Stop!" She yelled and then I realised we were in a carriage. We immediately stopped moving and my stomach calmed down. "What is going on?" I stepped out to get some fresh air. "Going on?" Asuka said and I tried to smile at her. "We would like to know too," Alzack said and he and Bisca looked worried at me. "I found out where Cordelia is." Was all I wanted to say about it now and Bisca seemed to get the hint. "You have been asleep for almost half the day. We didn't know at first if we should move you. You looked quite sick." I raised my eyebrow, if I looked quite sick why put me in a carriage. "In the end we decided to go back to Crocus since you wanted to be there." Bisca finished but Alzack added that it took him quite some time to find a carriage. "We have to hurry, I have to tell the others what I-" It was like someone knocked me on the inside. "okay, okay, I won't tell yet." Cordelia stopped stirring but Bisca and Alzack looked at me confused, "Sorry, I can't tell." I stepped into the carriage before they could say anything else. I pulled Asuka on my lap. "Did you have a nice trip?" I asked her, because I wanted to distract me from talking to the other two. Asuka told me about her part of the story. Soon after that the carriage started again and I tried to keep breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth, so I kept control over my motion-sickness. I didn't need to act like Natsu, who was really exaggerating. I tried to listen to Asuka, while a thousand thoughts went through me. I had found the Dragons but I couldn't tell anyone. Not even the other Slayers, who were looking for them. Not Sting and Rogue about the good news. I could do nothing with the new information that I had. I wondered what would happen if I told Natsu, what could Cordelia do? She was inside me!

I wondered what was happening at the games, was it already over? Did Sting win? Did we win? Who was fighting and what about Lucy? Did Jellal and the others find Zeref? What was going on?  
>The carriage stopped but when I looked outside we weren't even close to Crocus. I stepped out at first and corrected myself, we were at the verge of Crocus and it looked horrible. The sun was already down but I could see enough, there was a big full moon that reflected enough light to see by. I heard people scream. I stamped my foot on the ground to make a quick scan. The whole city seemed to be in panic, I could feel a lot of magic going on. Dragons?!<br>I quickly stopped the body link and looked at Bisca and Alzack, "They are in danger. There are Dragons down there." Alzack pointed up. "Not only down." He grabbed Asuka and I followed him and Bisca down to the city centre. I could tell them which way to go, to go to the other Fairy Tail members. They were split up, some were at the Light Palace Mercurius and some were alone, I couldn't sense all my friends, like Natsu. I found the biggest group at one of the outskirts and we headed that way. I felt Laxus there. I quickly continued my scan although it was a bit difficult because of the running, but I need to find Sting too and Erza, Ultear, Lucy, Wendy, Hibiki, I went on and on. "Don't tire yourself out to much." I nodded and quickly stopped to find the others. I ran past Bisca and Alzack, so I was in front and hurried to my friends. "Hey!" I yelled as soon as I saw them. I saw Laxus, Lisanna, Evergreen and a lot of others. They all stopped and looked at the four of us coming. Where was Juvia? Levy? I saw them soon after that.  
>I ran to Laxus and I wished I could just casually ask how the finale of the Grand Magic Games was but there was no time. A huge fire dragon showed up in front of us. "Attack!" Master yelled. His flames were powerful but I stood my ground for now.<p> 


	11. Seven Dragons

**Hello Boys and Girls~  
>It is already time for Chapter 11! Time flies. I'm going to put on a small break after this. I have a crap load of exams to finish in three weeks. It is horrible and with that I barely have any inspiration. I have some small ideas but I didn't have the time to work it out. Besides I'm working on my internship. That means after today there will be two Saturdays without Princess Luka and the Grand Magic Games! But I will be back on the seventh of February!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Tartarus spoilers!<strong>

**Chapter 11** – **Seven Dragons**

"My name is Atlas Flame. And I'm going to show you the flames of hell." Funny, I was just about to show him the dirt beneath him. He was faster and I must admit that I had never fought a dragon before. Yes tag battles with Cordelia but that was different. She had never given all her power. "Any words now?" I muttered to the Dragon inside me. She didn't response, not that I was really waiting for it.  
>I was blown backwards and scraped my shoes because I still stood upright. Almost all the others were blown backwards and send flying, apart from Laxus and a few others. He was one of the strongest probably, I had just planted my feet within the ground.<br>Because it was a fire dragon, We gave the floor to Juvia and Gray. I gave her a soft squeeze in her upper arm and she smiled assuring to me. They knew how to do a unison raid and that was always so powerful. And maybe, Gray finally figured out his feelings for her. I hurried back to Bisca and Alzack. It didn't work and we were sort of burned by the flames. I covered for Bisca but that only meant that I was hit. Master changed into a Giant but I wondered if that was working.

I tried to look around to find Laxus and Gajeel. They had to be here somewhere. "Listen up!" I yelled as soon as I saw Gajeel close by. Where the hell was Laxus? "Aren't we Dragon Slayers? So why do we sit down and let the others battle. We need to step up and make this our game!" Gajeel laughed. "Sounds good to me." Before we could say anything else, we heard Natsu. I looked up and saw a Dragon, the sound came from that way.  
>"Can you hear me?!" He yelled, I wished he knew that he was loud and clear. "Dragon Slayer Magic can take down these Dragons! We have Seven Dragon Slayers here and seven Dragons. Our Magic exists for this very day. Dragon Slayers exist to fight this very battle." Man and here I hoped that I was faster to explain this idea. Although I must admit that I had not thought about the seven Dragons, seven Dragon Slayers but who cares.<br>"Let's go Dragon Hunting!" Was the last thing he said before another huge impact of fire came from the Dragon that flew above us. I smiled at Gajeel and he smiled back. "You heard him. Let's go!" The only question left was: who was going to take on the Fire-Dragon?  
>Before we really could do something, eggs appeared. And out of them came dragon-like monsters. "Move. I'll take the big one." Laxus said and I looked surprised. I didn't want to split. I hate splitting. "You can't do that on your own." Romeo yelled my words towards him. "He is not alone." I looked beside me to see Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow. Okay I was more at ease now but well not enough. "I'll find another Dragon." I said and I immediately took a step forward. Gajeel nodded. "Me too." I ran to Laxus first. "Let's not say goodbye. That sounds as if I will never see you again." I smiled and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I headed to the left side.<p>

I took another scan to know to whom I was heading. Hibiki. I smiled inside myself. My time to save him instead of the other way around. The Dragons had caused enough havoc, so I had to jump over enough rubble. I pulled myself up and ran over one of the roofs. Jumped to another and so on until I finally could see them. The fifteen members of the guilds: Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel. Interesting. Maybe I could use some assistance too. What a smell did Ichiya create?! I almost puked.  
>Fine, the time of fun was over. I took a few steps back so I could make a longer path to run over. I jumped right behind the Dragon his head. "EARTH DRAGON'S ROCK FIST!" I must say that I thought I made quite some impact. The Dragon began to stir but I couldn't see any wounds. "Fine. You want to play it rough."<br>I stood up and smiled again, although I was getting quite angry. So much for a short temper. "Earth Dragon's Sandstorm!" I had to get this Dragon distracted from the people in front of them. "Earth Dragon's High Kick!", "Earth Dragon's Earthquake!" I jumped off him because the Dragon began moving very fast and I didn't want to get hurt by his skin. Which weren't scales like Cordelia but Rocks. "So I see we are distant relatives." I said when I crash landed before the three Guilds. "I'm an Earth Dragon Slayer. You are a Rock Dragon. Let's have some fun."  
>I heard Hibiki saying my name. "Hibiki. Use Archive to check for his weekpoints. I'm going to attack him everywhere to find it out!" I looked at Kagura whom stood beside me. "I recognize you." She said and I nodded, I recognized her too. Rosemary Village, I think we were kind of the same age back than. "Jura, Kagura, Lyon! Let's find his weak point. But don't get to close. He is mine for the taken." I ran forward after I said this. "Earth Dragon's Sandstorm!" I hoped by using this attack, but this time surrounding him, that Hibiki could find something. The storm wasn't big enough because hell yeah I was a person alone and I couldn't immediately sap all my magical energy out. The storm however turned bigger and when I looked next to me, Ren Akatsuki appeared. He held his hand in the same formation I did. He was using his wind magic to help me create a hurricane around the Rock Dragon.<br>Here also did those nasty little offspring appeared that came out of the air. I hoped that the others would take care of them. "Ren, thanks! This was only a way to check. Please help the others!" He nodded and hurried off. I jumped back a few steps. "And?" I yelled over my shoulder to Hibiki. "Nothing!" Dammit. "Fine. Leave this to me. Take care of the rest." Lyon nodded and some of the others left just like him. Jura stayed by my side. "Maybe you can use some help from my Earth Magic." And although I didn't want to admit it, I was happy that he stayed. "I'm staying here too. Maybe we can figure something out." Hibiki yelled towards us and I gave him a thumbs up. I didn't want to get tired yet but I had to use some extra magic.  
>"Earth Dragon's Metallic Ball!", "Earth Dragon's Lava Stream!" But I was actually running through the Dragon his front legs. The two attacks I quickly used were a distraction. Normally, the belly and legs of a Dragon were the weakest link. However this Dragon was really made of rocks. Not one point but his eyes. I had an idea, so I hurried back and asked Jura to distract him. "We have to keep him talking. Maybe I can launch an attack in his mouth. Maybe that's the only weak point he has." Hibiki found it ridicules but because we had no other idea, he agreed.<p>

I felt bruised, burned and tired but I couldn't give up. There were people whom had it worse than I had. I meant Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu and all the others have had the battle of the Grand Magic Games. They would have to be more tired, bruised and burned than I was. Even Jura and Hibiki but the two of them didn't seem to give up. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crushing Fang!" With the biggest impact that I could come up with I pushed my hands in front of me, with my nails like I was clawing someone their eyes out. It was not the attack that I had in mind but I had to do something. I scraped one of the Dragon his eyes and he started to screech. The sound was horrible, something I would love to shut up. Until...

I've got one big flashback. "I would never kill a Dragon." I heard my own voice saying. I was in the Library. Or not so much the library as inside myself screaming at Cordelia that I was not Achnologia. I heard Wendy and Gray saying what they have found underneath the Domus Flau, that they realized that Achnologia was a human and killed many Dragons before he turned into one. "What are you doing?" I yelled at myself. This was Cordelia her way of teaching me. Of proving that it was worth it, that she was making anti-bodies. "Can't you say: I told you so, after I finished this jerk off?" That had been my change but the Dragon had stop screeching and now stood very close before me. "LUKA!" Hibiki and Jura yelled at once. "Earth Dragon's Rock Wall!" I tried to get up but my body was shaking, it wasn't listening to my commands. "Cordelia, please! Please!" I looked up to see the big mouth coming my way and it was blasting my wall apart in a matter of seconds. Some of the rocks made extra wounds or bruises but I should just get up and move. "What's wrong? Luka!" Hibiki yelled. I didn't know, my eyes were darting from left to right and I had to find a way to get away. I was afraid, I was very afraid of my approaching death. If I didn't move now! Something grabbed me from behind and almost crushed me and I closed my eyes.  
>A few seconds later I hit my bump harsh on the earth surface, when I slowly opened one of my eyes I saw Hibiki and Jura bending towards me, with worried faces. "What happened?" I said while grabbing both their hands to get up swiftly. "I used my Iron Rock Fist to pull you away." I combed my fingers through my hair. "Thanks. I appreciate that." I said and I looked at Hibiki. "We have to find something else." I didn't want to talk about it.<br>So we started again, and it was like we started from scratch. "Earth Dragon's Roar!" I yelled and Jura used his attacks. Hibiki was still calculating.  
>"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Rock Storm!" All the rumble got up and I pushed it, to go towards the Dragon. If only I could do something that made a change. Not only to this Dragon but to all. Then it hit me, I was the Earth Dragon Slayer. That means I had control over the whole surface here. "Cover me!" I yelled to Jura and I ran past the dragon. I had to find a place right now to hide for a short period of time. I stayed close to the Rock Dragon, because it seemed that the smaller ones wouldn't come near.<p>

I closed my eyes and planted both my hands on the ground in front of me. I made a scan but not to feel where my friends were but to get a grip on all those offspring dragon-monsters. It was tiring, I had all of them and than I opened my eyes. "Help me Cordelia." She stirred inside me, it felt like she said this would not be alright. But she couldn't help and slip the spell that I needed. I had seen her do it once but I almost lost the words. "Thanks." I smiled and I looked in front of me. I could feel them coming. I had located them all and now it was time to.. I heard a scream, so loud and quite close by. Juvia! And that must be Lyon! "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Earth Surface!" I had never actually used those Secret Arts before, because most of the time they weren't necessary or they really used all the power that I had. If you used too much, you could burn up. Around whole Crocus, the Dragon-monsters disappeared because of my magic. They were sucked up into the earth. I stood up and swayed my way to the exit of this collapsed building. I was almost there, almost close enough to Jura and Hibiki. I fell and I couldn't get up, I could feel my whole body burning hot as if I was ill. I was dying, I had used too much Magic. That's why this was a secret art and Cordelia never taught me. Normally you would just not have enough magic but I had Second Origin, the barrier was gone for me. Normally you wouldn't do it with a thousand small monsters, but maybe with one annoying insect or such. "Please. Survive." I muttered until I closed my eyes and let the pain surround me until I didn't know if I was simply a soul or still a body.


End file.
